El ser màs poderoso
by Marin Silivant
Summary: Cuando la integridad de la tierra está en peligro, la fuerza de los guerreros Z es inutil... el ser más poderoso de la tierra se mostrara en su esplendor,[despues de la saga de BOO] Reviews
1. Prologo

Doy Gracias a Jenny anderson que es la que me hace el favor de subir mis historias a la red, gracias a todos los que leen, hace poco entre a revisar (no sabia que se encontraban en misión anime) y leí varios rewios que me hicieron sentir bien y volver a escribir gracias a: MikoKazuo, MILCH son, pucca, kia hitawari, MinakiSama, sarita 2, darkanza, Ayumix, prue13, mIsS FiGUrEtTi, MILCH son, darkanza, y a Demiana666, Bulma que leí sus historias y me gustaron… Espero vean los dibujos que le anexé a las historias de Juntos (shaman king) y mi vida sin ti (dragón ball)

Como no tengo Internet en casa : ( , les invito a que me escriban a mi correo Gracias por sus comentarios

EL SER MÁS PODEROSO

PROLOGO

Marín Silivant

La vida en las montañas es la más tranquila de todas, quien no disfruta de la brisa fresca con olor a flores y hierba húmeda, quien no siente tranquilidad al estar rodeado de tanta belleza. Dos casas se alzan en la cumbre de estas montañas, que dichosos los que viven ahí ¿no? Con tanta belleza a su alrededor… pero bien merecida se la tienen.

Ahí viven dos de las familias que luchan por defender ese hermoso paisaje, nuestra tierra, la querida y codiciada tierra.

¿Codiciada? Dirían, claro… todos la quieren, o que no es a la que siempre se ataca, a la que se quiere destruir, la que se quiere dominar. ¿Por qué? por la belleza de sus paisajes, por lo variado de su fauna, por lo inexplicable de su gente.

Por esa y muchas razones más unos extraterrestres decidieron protegerla, por esa maravillosa tierra Gokú y sus amigos, algunos sin haber nacido en ella, la protegen como el tesoro más valioso. Es justo que ellos vivan y disfruten de ese hermoso paisaje.

Después de haber derrotado a Boo, la calma regreso a sus vidas, Bulma y Vegeta viven en la ciudad junto con sus hijos, Trunks a sus 14 años tiene que aprender a manejar la corporación capsula.

Gohan hizo el sueño de su madre realidad convirtiéndose en un renombrado medico investigador, Videl en ocasiones ayuda en la administración de las regalías de su padre por su fama, ellos viven en una casa construida a pocos metros de la de los padres de Gohan.

Gokú por otra parte vive tranquilamente disfrutando y divirtiendose con su hijo Gothen el cual ya empieza su adolescencia, y su esposa, Milk trata en vano de enderezar a ambos como hizo con Gohan, pero estos parecen dos gotas de agua que parece que Milk cuida a dos niños.

Pero como es obvio la tierra no está demasiado tiempo a salvo de cualquier peligro. Muy lejos de esa tranquilidad, en las profundidades del mar el peligro asecha. Hay un ataque del que la tierra no descansa ni un segundo, que es el de la mano del hombre.

En alguna parte del basto más un buque carguero suelta botes con algún tipo de desecho en la zona que consideraron la más profunda, de hecho la sustancia no es importante, eso sabemos bien que causa… lo que marco ese acto fue el lugar donde cayo. Contando que la tierra esta cubierta de agua en ¾ de su superficie, fue una gran desventura que justamente ese bote cayera exacto en un radio de no más de 5 metros… Donde abruptamente despertó un santuario de miles de años de existir.

El cilindro metálico cayo en la orilla de lo que parecía un risco en las profundidades, desquebrajando parte de este y haciendo relucir que bajo las rocas enmohecidas se encontraba un templo antiguo. Después de desquebrajarse un poco la tierra estremeció imperceptiblemente, como un latido; poco a poco la demás mohosidad que cubría aquel santuario se fue desplomando dando paso a una luz que se extendió como una honda por su alrededor.

Pero extrañamente nada en la tierra se inquieto, los animales sintieron la presencia de lo que despertaba, pero nada les alerto que fuera peligroso, como pensando… al fin despertó.

Un manto de estrellas adorno el cielo, las dos familias se juntaron para convivir en la cena.

- ¿Quieren más guisado muchachos? – pregunto amable Milk sabiendo la respuesta

- ¡Por favor! – dijeron a coro los tres saiyayin

- Pero si ya acabaron la olla – dijo un tanto sorprendida Videl

- No te preocupes querida – comento Milk al traer a la mesa una nueva olla repleta de guisado que retumbó en la mesa por el peso – siempre hago de más.

Videl hizo un gesto de resignación diciéndose a si misma:

- No se porque me sorprendo

En ese momento se escucho el llanto de un bebe que interrumpió la comida, Gohan hizo el intento de pararse pero Videl se le adelanto

- No te preocupes, yo la atiendo, termina de cenar – y se dirigió a uno de los cuartos

- Que pulmones tiene tu hija Hermano – comento Gothen

- Si – contesto un poco apenado

- ¿Y como te sientes de ser padre Gohan? – pregunto Gokú con un bocado a medio comer

- Bien, supongo, es que es algo raro, a veces no se que quiere… solo llora…

- Es normal – comento Milk – pero Videl parece ser una buena madre, así que no tienes porque apurarte

En ese momento regreso Videl con un bebe en brazos de no más de 5 meses

- Diles hola – venia hablando Videl con la pequeña con un tono tierno – yo también quiero platicar…

- Hola pequeña Pan – comento Gothen siguiendo el juego

Distante a esto y sin interrumpir en nada la vida tranquila de la tierra, el lugar en donde se encontraba el templo se había rodeado de una burbuja de aire, en aquel santuario se encontraba la estatua de una bella mujer… la cual comenzó a latir y al cabo de unos segundos se comenzó a desquebrajar dejando libre aquella criatura.

La chica al salir de esa prisión de piedra inhaló tan hondo como si acabara de nacer, volviendo a la compostura minutos después. Jadeando recuperando una respiración constante sus largos cabellos verdes caían por su claro cuerpo el cual vestía una túnica blanca sujetada apenas por unas argollas de oro pálido. Al regresar su cuerpo a la vida levanto la vista analizando su alrededor, dejo ver unos hermosos ojos cielo que se confundían con el azul del océano, en sus labios había un tono rosa que le hacían notar que a pesar de la blanquez de su piel rebozaba en vida.

Camino alrededor de su templo buscando algo familiar, toco delicadamente uno de los pilares del lugar, conectándose con él pues su energía se comunicaba con la del monumento.

- Tantos años han pasado – se dijo a si misma – ya veo… - dijo meditando – lo mejor será que busque a mi amigo.

Dijo la misteriosa mujer y salio de la cúpula que cubría su templo para nadar por el mar.


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1 : VIDAS DIFERENTES

La ciudad presenta una atmósfera muy diferente al que se vive en el campo, Las estructuras edificadas para casi rozar el cielo se imponen por todos lados, Los automóviles circulan por cada calle como las hormigas hacia su hormiguero, la gente camina con prisa para llegar a su destino. Pero aunque suene horrible también tiene su encanto, lugares donde puedes se proyectan películas, cafés donde las parejas se reúnen, locales donde los jóvenes se entretienen viviendo aventuras a través de un dibujo electrónico.

El color cobrizo de la media tarde ilumino el cielo, mientras que de un edificio de grandes oficinas el joven Trunks iba saliendo con los hombros más caídos que los soldados en la guerra. Al doblar por una esquina un chico lo aborto.

- ¡Qué hay! – Dijo Gothen dándole una palmada en la espalda, acto que hizo que Trunks terminara de desfallecer - ¿Pero que te paso?

- Mmm… el trabaja es muy fastidioso… aburrido, agotador – profesaba desde el suelo sin hacer intento por moverse

- Vaya, antes envidiaba tu vida… pero ya no – dijo el peli-negro con un gran sonrisa – Yo con la escuela tengo

- No es gracioso… - dijo Trunks al fin levantándose – Además de ir a la escuela, tengo que venir, poner atención, vestirme formal, atender clientes, tomar notas, hacer papeleo… ahh – dijo con un suspiro – y además por las tardes hacer mi tarea y entrenar con mi padre…

- Ya, ya – dijo consolando el chico y sujetándolo del brazo – hoy es viernes y la tarea puede esperar… vamos a divertirnos…

Después de un pequeño lunch y de que Trunks se cambiara sin que nadie viera en su casa, salieron en un Porche rumbo al centro.

- ¿Por qué no querías que te vieran?

- Porque si saben que ya llegue no me dejaran salir sin terminar mis otras labores… y ¿a donde quieres ir?

- Vamos a la plaza…

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un gran almacén con diversos locales comerciales, los chicos subieron por las escaleras cerca del área de video juegos. Antes de que pudieran entrar los gritos de una chica los distrajeron…

- ¡T-R-U-N-S! – grito con emoción una chica rubia mientras corría con los brazos abiertos hacia el chico

- Eh – expreso con nerviosismo recibiendo el brazo – h-hola Rosy

- ¿Dónde has estado? Ya no me has llamado,

- Bueno pues he estado trabajando mucho…

- Pobrecito… - expreso con coquetería la muchacha – Vamos a la disco hoy, te parece… invitare a unas amigas… bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos por la noche donde siempre…

La joven se soltó de el y le dio un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose para reunirse con un grupo de chicas que no dejaban de susurrarse y reír nerviosamente. Los muchachos se quedaron viéndolas un rato algo confundidos.

- ¿Que fue eso? – se pregunto Gothen

- Una chica loca a la cual le gusto, bueno vamos a jugar – dijo sin más ni más y entraron al local.

Se pusieron a jugar competencias de carreras, mientras lo hacían Gothen en ocasiones observaba a su amigo, siempre popular y saludando a todos cuando iban a lugares así, él no tenia ese carisma para acercarse a las chicas. Cada ves que Trunks le presentaba a alguna muchacha, él se ponía nervioso y algo echaba a perder la ocasión. Sin dudarlo, su amigo era mejor con las mujeres que él, y olvidando las palabras que pronuncio antes, sintió envida de su amigo.

Por otro lado, en una gran mansión una discusión se daba por empezada.

- Papa tienes que dejar de comprar cosas inútiles – reclamaba Videl con unas facturas en la mano

- Pero de que te preocupas hija… además no son inútiles – decía despreocupadamente Mr. Satán mientras veía Tv en su rechoncho sofá

- ¿Una caminadora que brilla en la oscuridad? Para que necesitas eso

- Para cuando haga ejercicio cuando se valla la luz

- Si se va la luz no la puedes conectar – dijo con decepción, pero sus palabras no importunaban al hombre – si no dejas de malgastar el dinero pronto, las regalías de tus productos y tus alumnos no van a alcanzar a mantener este estilo de vida…

- Pero que dices Videl… recuerda quien soy yo, soy el gran Mr. Satán, eso no pasara – dijo el corpulento hombre levantándose de su sillón y abrazando a su hija encaminándola – deja de preocuparte, porque no mejor vas y le compras algo bonito a mi querida nieta… yo tengo que prepararme para la inauguración de una tienda…

Videl se quedo sola en el pasillo con un gran malestar en el estomago, apunto de explotar del coraje… su celular comenzó a timbrar

- ¡¿QUE!? – contesto de mala gana

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – dijo con voz temblorosa Gohan

- Ah, perdona, es que mi padre no me escucha, dime…

- Bueno, quería preguntarte si vas a salir por la noche

- No ¿Por qué? – dijo extrañada la chica

- Bueno, es que tendré que quedarme de guardia, y quería avisarte…

- Ah, si ok, no hay problema, cuídate

- Si, tu también, nos vemos mañana – dijo apuradamente el joven y colgó

Videl guardo el aparato de mala gana diciendo para si

- si… yo también te amo…

Vegeta salía de su sale de entrenamiento rumbo a la cocina cuando lo llamaron estrepitosamente

- ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunto enérgica Bulma detrás de él

- Entrenando

- Se te olvida que día es hoy – dijo caminando hacia el guerrero con expresión amenazante

- ¿Viernes? – dijo sin entender

- Así es, quedamos en que los viernes por la tarde irías a comprar la despensa… y ¿sabes que¡Me doy cuenta de que no lo has hecho! – grito casi golpeándolo con su rostro en el suyo por la proximidad

- Pero cual es el problema – dijo tranquilamente – si te diste cuenta hubieras ido tu

Santo cielo, grave error

- ¡Claro¡Yo soy la que tiene que hacer todo en esta casa¡NI SIQUIERA EN ESO ME PUEDES AYUDAR! – dijo expresando furia en sus ojos y siguió caminando - ¡VAYA PARA NADA SIRVEN ESTOS SAIYAYIN!

El ki que despedía la mujer llamo la atención de Vegeta, nunca sintió en ella una energía tan grande…

Por otro lado en la tranquilidad del campo, Milk se encontraba preparando la cena, Gokú salio de bañarse y entro secándose con una toalla a su encuentro

- ¿A que hora estará la cena?

- En unos minutos… por cierto llamo Gothen dice que se quedara en la ciudad con Trunks

- Ah – dijo el hombre acercándose al guisado para probarlo – Mmm esta delicioso… ya no puedo esperar

- Deberías hablar con él – dijo un poco seria Milk

- ¿Con el guisado? – dijo ingenuamente

- ¡Con Gothen!, esta entrando en una edad difícil y quiere salir con chicas… hay que advertirle de esas chicas de ciudad…

- ¿? – Gokú no entendió la preocupación – De que hablas, Gohan creció muy bien… ¿Cuál es lo difícil?

- Si, pero Gothen es diferente, le deslumbra la influencia de Trunks y va a querer imitarlo

- Bueno… hablare con él, pero tendrás que ayudarme pues yo tampoco entiendo muy bien

Milk rió para si dejando el cucharón en la barra

- ¿Que harías sin mi?... – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa y se acerco a su marido abrazándolo – Y que haría yo sin ti

Él correspondió el abrazo con gran sentimiento olvidando su atención en el guisado y concentrándose en su esposa.

En las tranquilas aguas del océano la antigua tortuga que acompaña al maestro Roshi nadaba buscando uno que otro bocadillo cuando la figura de la misteriosa mujer de las ruinas lo encontró.

- Han pasado muchos años – dijo para llamar su atención

La tortuga apenas pudo tragar unas algas

- Pero… ¿eres tú? – dijo con sorpresa – Kira…

- Me alegra que me recuerdes

- ¿Pero como? No te he visto en…

- Si lo sé, muchos años – dijo la mujer acercándose para darle un gran abrazo a aquel reptil – Me alegro haberte encontrado

- Han pasado tantas cosas desde que desapareciste

- Si, y precisamente eso es lo que quiero que me digas¿Qué ha pasado con mi querido planeta

El oleaje marino ondeaba el largo cabello de la mujer, ella expresaba un gesto amable al sujetar sus manos con las aletas de la tortuga, como si esperara que le contaran que todo ha ido bien…

Pero todos sabemos que eso no es así…

**Nota de la Autora:**

Espero que les guste como va empezando esto, cualquier duda o comentario por favor mándemelo a: Voy abriendo los problemas que se van suscitando, si les gusta o no me ayudaría que me dijeran para ir puliéndola, gracias por leer mi historia la estaré actualizando lo más rápido que pueda….


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2: UNA NOCHE TORMENTOSA

- Todo eso ha pasado – dijo con cierta tristeza Kira

- Por desgracia, pero como ya te dije siempre se ha solucionado por…

- Por esos seres

Kira se encontraba sentada en una roca marina con el agua elevando su cabello, la tortuga a un lado contaba lo acontecido en los años que estuvo ausente, la noche también hacia presencia en el fondo del océano y una luna borrosa se dibujaba en su superficie.

- Pero dime ¿Qué ha sido de ti¿Por qué desapareciste? – pregunto con insistencia la tortuga

- Las fuerzas de la tierra me mandaron a dormir, pensaron que era tiempo que dejara que la tierra evolucionara sola, sin mi cuidado… y ahora veo que fue un error… - su expresión de desánimo cambio a un gesto decidido

- ¿de que hablas? ya te he dicho que todo ha salido bien – dijo con preocupación

- La tierra ha perdido su fuerza y vigor… y yo se lo devolveré.

La noche en la ciudad no parecía noche, la oscuridad era compensada por las luces de la metrópoli. En la gran casa con la leyenda de Corporación Capsula, dos jóvenes se arreglaban.

- Me extraña que hayas querido ir – comentaba Trunks mientras se arreglaba el cuello de una camisa de vestir blanca con signos negros – La ultima vez que te invite dijiste que la habías pasado tan mal que no lo volverías a hacer

- Cambie de opinión – dijo Gothen sentado en el borde de la cama amarrando las agujetas de unos zapatos – El que no arriesga no gana

- Si tu lo dices

La conversación de los chicos se interrumpió por la entrada de Vegeta al cuarto

- A donde demonios van – pregunto con poca mesura

- A la disco – dijo el joven - ¿o necesitas que te ayude en algo papa?

- Tu madre ha estado preguntando por ti toda la tarde, más vale que hables con ella yo no pienso aguantar sus gritos – dijo cruzando de brazos y recargándose en la puerta – además no se que tiene de divertido que vayan

Los chicos se quedaron callados, de hecho ninguna respuesta que se les ocurriera seria la adecuada. La situación fue interrumpida por Bulma.

- ¿A donde van?

- A la disco – contesto Vegeta con una expresión de satisfacción, esperaba ver la reacción de la mujer

- Ahh – dijo tranquilamente – y ¿van a ir los dos? – los chicos asintieron con la cabeza - ¿Ya le avisaste a tu mama Gothen? – volvió a asentir – Pues no regresen tarde, mañana tienes que ir a observar una junta, así que no quiero que te desveles mucho – dijo y salio sin decir más.

Los tres saiyayin se quedaron asombrados… ningún reclamo, explicación, gritos, enojo… nada… Los chicos se miraron aliviados y salieron despidiéndose de Vegeta. Este último se encontraba sorprendido, con una expresión de pausa… esperando.

- ¡¿Eso es todo?! – se dijo decepcionado y corrió a alcanzar a Bulma

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Eso digo¿Qué pasa?, hace un momento casi me golpeas por un olvido y ahora no dices nada que tu hijo se vaya de vago

- Le dije que regresara temprano – dijo extrañamente tranquila y siguió caminando – no seas tan histérico

Vegeta se quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo. ¿Histérico él?... solo se limito a observar con extrañeza a la mujer.

Los chicos no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, una disco con un anuncio bastante llamativo, estacionaron el carro y se acercaron a un grupo de chicos. Trunks comenzó a saludar tanto a las chicas como a los chicos.

- Gothen, ellos son Carlo, Hanna, Dacíl, Zack, Aisha y Zaira; chicos él es mi amigo Gothen

Los jóvenes se saludaron

- Bueno pues entremos ¿no? – comento uno

La fila era larga, pero Trunks y los chicos llamaron la atención del guardia, el cual les dio el paso sin esperar; el grupo entro sin problemas, pero el guardia vio con extrañeza a Gothen, le iba a impedir el paso pero Trunks lo llamo.

Kira se encontraba en los cielos de la ciudad, levitando entre las nubes observando. Para si malestar, las luces que iluminan el manto nocturno fueron cambiadas por unas luces destellantes artificiales. Miro las calles; la bella tierra, con sus pastos verdes fue cambiada por un suelo duro y seco; los árboles que antes crecían por donde querían fueron restringidos a unas cuantas estaciones y cercados como si encerraran ladrones… Cada uno de esos detalles hacia que una furia creciera en el pecho de Kira, su expresión decidida se convirtió en ira.

Bajo a la ciudad, la gente a su alrededor no la notaba, Kira seguía observando a su paso, cada situación la llenaba más de coraje. Los coches circulaban como antes fueran manadas, la gente desechaba mucha basura, caminaban con prisa arrollando a unos cuantos… las luces le lastimaban los ojos, el ruido de los anuncios, de la música, de las televisiones.

Su atención se desconcentro al ver un vehiculo que corría por las calles a gran velocidad, perseguido por otro… entre ellos se lanzaban balines de metal que salían con una explosión de objetos de metal que ella no conocía; la persecución causaba caos a su alrededor. Kira se elevo por los cielos siguiendo esa cacería, la carrera termino cuando el primer auto se impacto con un local, el hombre que pudo salir avanzo con los brazos en alto, y los demás lo sometieron… otro auto ruidoso de acerco y saco a un hombre herido del vehiculo… lleno de sangre…

Los ojos de Kira se llenaron de lágrimas, y su ira se sumió en tristeza y pena… Siguió levitando de regreso al mar…

Las aves comenzaron a graznar y agitarse al igual que todos los demás animales… en los zoológicos, en los circos, los perros en las casas y en el bosque… todos ellos parecieron sentir la pena que lleno a la mujer de largos cabellos verdes.

- ¿Que les pasara? – comento Milk al escuchar el escándalo que se escuchaba a las afueras

- Deben sentir un peligro – dijo Gokú levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Suegro – dijo Videl saliendo de su casa asustada con su bebe en brazos llorando asustado por el ruido – ha escuchado ¿Qué esta pasando?

- No lo se – respondió dibujando en su rostro una expresión seria y preocupada – no siento ningún ki maligno…

- Los animales parecieran estar penando - comento Milk colocándose a un lado de su esposo y abrazando a Videl

- Lo que es seguro es que algo esta pasando…

Unos ojos rasgados observaban el horizonte, escuchando también los estruendos de los animales… puesto que él lo sentía también

- El espíritu de la tierra esta sufriendo – se decía el maestro karím – espero que aquello que le aflige cese pronto… si no graves cosas pasaran

Kira se encontraba sola en la inmensa oscuridad iluminada por la luna y las estrellas, estaba en una isla, lejos de las luces de neón, lejos del ruido artificial… lejos sentada en una roca con el rostro oculto entre sus piernas y brazos sollozando… sus cabellos ocultaban aun más su rostro blanco bañado de lágrimas…

- ¿Por qué? – susurro

- Debes tranquilizarte para saber la respuesta – escucho de una voz

Se levanto de golpe levitando un poco para buscar quien emitió el sonido, no logro ver a nadie, la voz no la reconocía…

- ¿Quién eres¡Exijo saber tu nombre!

- Yo soy Kamisama…

- ¿Kamisama?... pero…

Dijo sin entender, cerro los ojos y sen adentro en ella, al abrirlos se encontraba en la gran plaza que se extendía a los pies del palacio de Kamisama, a las puertas de este encontró a un Kamisama que ella no conocía…

- ¿Quién eres? Tu no puedes ser Kamisama

- En el tiempo que estuviste dormida yo tome el puesto del antiguo Kamisama

- ¿Esa es otra de las atrocidades que ocurrió? – comento Kira con cierta desconfianza

- Debes tranquilizartes – se escucho de un acento particular – Al seros tu el espíritus de la tierras no debes de seros enemigos de Kamisamas

- ¿Mr. Popo? – dijo con cierta nostalgia – Ayúdeme a entender… ¿Qué es lo que sucede con mi querida tierra?

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Kira no cesaron, pero su corazón se calmo al ver la cara de tranquilidad de Mr. Popo, la aflicción que sentía se minimizó para poder entender la razón de lo que veía.

- Ya se han calmado – dijo Gokú aun observando el paisaje fuera de su casa

- Que alivio – dijo Videl, al fin había logrado calmar a Pan

- ¿Qué sucederá ahora? – comento Milk, bien sabia que eso no era normal

- Tendré que ir a ver a Kamisama, quizá el sepa algo… - la expresión de Gokú cambio de un estado serio a uno más relajado en un instante - … pero será mañana, tengo mucho sueño…

Gokú entro en la casa dirigiéndose a su habitación, las mujeres se quedaron en la entrada.

- ¿Esta bien que lo tome tan a la ligera? – pregunto preocupada Videl

- Él sabe lo que hace, si fuera algo realmente preocupante no lo dejaría, ya los has visto, mi familia sabe cuando hay peligro – comento con cierto orgullo Milk – no te preocupes, ve a descansar, tu y Pan deben dormir.

Milk despidió a su nuera, acomodo los trastes de la cena para lavarlos por la mañana, se dirigió a su habitación, se cambio a ropas de cama y se acurruco a un lado de su marido. Suponiendo que estaba dormido trato de abrazarlo sin despertarlo.

- ¿Qué crees que sucedió? – comento Gokú – No percibo ninguna presencia maligna… nunca había visto a los animales comportarse así

- Quizás algún desastre natural ocurra, algún terremoto, un tsunami, algo que solo los animales perciben…

Él abrazo con fuerza a la mujer un tanto preocupado… pero cerro los ojos pensando en que al otro día lo averiguaría.

Por otra parte, Videl se encontraba recostada junto a Pan la cual no se quería dormir, y solo jugaba con la mano de su mama.

- Hay pequeña, ya es hora de dormir – le decía – mañana dormirás por la mañana y no veras a papa… que seguramente solo vendrá a bañarse y comer algo para regresar al hospital… - Videl dejo caer su cabeza – No… no debo pensar así – se dijo y cargo a la bebe para arrullarla – Papa trabaja mucho para que a nosotras no nos falte nada… no debo deprimirme – se dijo.

Mientras arrullaba a la pequeña le cantaba una canción de cuna y después de unos minutos logro dormirla.

La noche se internaba cada vez más en ese lado del mundo, algunas luces iban apagándose mientras otras se mantenían hasta el alba. El mundo matutino volvía a despertar para dejar dormir a los nocturnos.

Pero ese amanecer parecía forzado pues no tenia la misma energía de siempre, como quien se levanta a la aurora después de haber llorado toda la noche.

**Nota de la autora:**

Quizá estos primeros capítulos los sientan lentos, pero les aseguro que en los que siguen ya comenzara la acción.


	4. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3: LA NOCHE DE GOTHEN

Un despertador sonaba con exageración en el buró de la cama, una mano lo empujo pero solo logro tirarlo… este fue a caer en la cara de un chico despertándolo bruscamente

- ¡No mama, yo no me comí la carne fue papa! – balbuceaba Gothen incorporándose al recibir el golpe del reloj

Al tratar de abrir los ojos noto que no se encontraba en su habitación, estaba en la de Trunks vistiendo una pijama prestada, volvió a su lado y vio hacia arriba para encontrarse con su amigo a media cama aun dormido. Tomo el reloj y se levanto de su improvisada cama al pie de su amigo.

- ya sonó tu reloj – dijo en un bostezó pero no fue percibido

El joven se estiro para quitarse la somnolencia y se golpeo con ambas palma la cara y así despertar completamente

- ¡Vamos se te va a hacer tarde! – dijo Gothen arrojándose al lado de su amigo para despertarlo, Trunks balbuceo algo confuso - ¿No tienes una junta a las 10?... – pregunto tomando el reloj – Son las 9…

- ¡Que! – dijo Trunks levantándose de un salto – ¡Dios si llego tarde me va a matar mi mama!

Tomo una toalla y se metió al cuarto de baño mientras Gothen lo miraba divertido. Se quedo por un momento solo y su risa no lo sostuvo mucho tiempo, su expresión se volvió seria y reflexiono para si, se levanto de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana y abrir las cortinas. Miro las calles sin observarlas, estaba muy pensativo, muy raro en él

- Pero que idiota soy – se dijo sin darse cuenta que lo decía en vez de pensarlo – como se ocurrió que podía ser algo que no soy…

Con movimientos rápidos se cambio la ropa de dormir y se puso la suya.

- ¿Ya te vas? – pregunto Trunks saliendo del baño a medio secar con la toalla amarrada a su cintura – espérame diez minutos y te doy el aventón

- No, ya me voy – dijo tomando sus ultimas cosas

- No me digas que aun estas apenado de lo de ayer… olvídalo, si, ya es del pasado

- No, no es eso, tengo que hacerle unos mandados a mi mama, luego nos vemos – dijo Gothen saliendo de la habitación y posteriormente de la casa

El peli-negro camino por la ciudad tratando de no llevar la misma dirección que su amigo al salir, tuvo que esconderse en una tienda cuando lo vio pasar en el auto tratando de manejar mientras se peinaba. Bajo la extrañeza de los que estaban en la tienda Gothen dio un suspiro observando por la ventana para después salir.

- Pero que diablos estoy haciendo – se dijo mientras seguía su camino – ¿podré ser más patético?

EL chico deambulaba sin rumbo por las calles pateando una lata vacía, solo recordaba y revivía la noche anterior.

---Flash Back---

La disco estaba repleta, Gothen a muy pocas discos había entrado, salvo cuando salía con su amigo. El lugar era amplio aunque con la gente no lo parecía. Tenia una gran pista la cual estaba al pie de una tarima donde estaba tocando una banda, alrededor había mesas. Los amigos de Trunks ya tenían una mesa esperándolos y se sentaron rápidamente. Los jóvenes comenzaron a platicar mientras les traían una bebidas, Gothen era el más joven del grupo junto con Trunks pero este ultimo no lo aparentaba tanto.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en la chamba? – dijo Carlo – Ya me podrás conseguir trabajo

- No como crees, soy el "nuevo", ya sabes, el gato de todos

- Pobrecito – Dijo Hanna, quien era la que los invito – pues ya era hora de que salieras, nos tenias muy abandonados.

- ¿Y tú a que te dedicas corazón? – le preguntaron a Gothen

- Yo… pues solo estudio

- Se nota que eres un chico bueno – dijo Zaira rodeándolo con su brazo, esto hizo que Gothen se sonrojara un poco – pero no te preocupes, que no mordemos

- Bueno a menos que quieras, así que aguas con ellas – dijo Zack

Todos rieron por la broma, pero Gothen reía un poco forzado, se sentía un poco incomodo casi no entraba en las conversaciones, pues de quienes hablaban él no los conocía o no sabia del tema o no tenia experiencia.

Las bebidas llegaron, Trunks pidió por su amigo tratado de que no se notara que no sabia ni de bebidas. Brindaron por la juventud y una que otra tontería para comenzar sus tragos, Gothen dio el primer trago y sintió que por su garganta bajaba un mar de lava, pudo sentir el recorrido por toda la garganta pero no pudo soportarlo mucho tiempo y comenzó a toser y a escupir un poco de bebida.

- tranquilo – le dijo Zaira golpeando un poco su espalda – no lo tomes tan aprisa, son la risa te vas a ahogar

- Si… - dijo entre tosidos – es que me rei, se me fue chueco…

- Este se quiere acabar todo de un jalón – comento Carlo

- Con permiso – dijo Gothen mientras se levantaba para ir al sanitario.

Dentro, se lavo la cara y enjuago la boca, algunos lo miraban con extrañeza, pero él trato de ignorarlo.

- Calma – se dijo antes de salir

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Trunks esperándolo a la salida – Te pedí lo más ligero, te he dicho que lo tomes despacio - Gothen solo suspiro y se limito a verlo - Ven vamos, las chicas quieren bailar

En la pista de baile tampoco era la estrella, no sabia moverse, chocaba constantemente con el que se encontraba atrás o a los lados, veía a su amigo y trataba de imitar sus movimientos sin éxito.

- Vamos por agua – dijo Zaira, con la que bailaba

Se alejaron del grupo y pidieron agua en la barra, ella le hacia conversación pero él se mostraba tímido

- Relájate

- Lo siento Zaira – decía el chico – me siento completamente fuera de lugar, yo no soy así

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Si Trunks te considera su amigo, puedes serlo de nosotros también somos sus compañeros de la escuela

- Si pero… mi amistad con Trunks es por otra cosa, no se… no creo que encaje en esta parte de su mundo

- Que tierno – dijo la chica al verlo un poco vulnerable

Zaira se acerco a él para estar casi cuerpo a cuerpo, ella acaricio su mejilla y él no supo que hacer

- No eres como los otros – dijo la chica acercando su rostro al de él

Gothen tuvo que retroceder un poco pues se sintió acosado, a pesar de su nerviosismo no podía creer lo que pasaba, al retroceder choco con un adorno de la disco pero no tuvo tiempo de moverse ya que la chica se acerco a sus labios… La chica presiono su cuerpo al suyo y este sintió un choque eléctrico por todo su cuerpo, la presión a su cuerpo y la presión hacia el adorno que lo lastimaba hicieron que su ki se elevara un poco, la expulsión de energía empujo un poco a la chica y el adorno callo al suelo. Todos voltearon a él que torpemente trataba de levantar lo tirado y disculparse.

- Tranquilo… - le dijo Zaira – de veras tranquilo

- Perdón, perdóname, es que yo… lo siento

- No te preocupes, ya ví que no eres así, perdóname a mi por intentarlo – dijo Zaira regresando a la pista con sus amigos

- No¡Zaira! – dijo tratando de ir tras ella, pero choco con un sujeto robusto

- ¡Oye¡¿Qué te pasa?!

- Lo siento

- Eres un busca pleitos – dijo empujándolo un poco, el tipo estaba notablemente un poco ebrio – primero destruyes propiedad privada y molestas a las chicas

- No, así no pasaron las cosas – dijo tratando de no meterse en problemas

El sujeto lo empujo arrojándolo contra una mesa tirando las bebidas, el alboroto llamo la atención de los que estaban alrededor.

- Oye tranquilo, no quiero problemas – dijo Gothen levantándose

- Uy si, el niño bueno de mama no pelea, pobrecito, porque no trajiste a papi para que te defendiera

Gothen se levanto para volver con el grupo e ignorar a su agresor, él no tenia nada que demostrar aunque el sujeto lo estaba exasperando con sus burlas.

- Hay el niño, mejor no lo molesto – dijo sarcásticamente – no tiene las agallas ni para aceptar el beso de una… - dijo en tono despectivo

- ¡Oye no! – volteo molesto - ¡Con ella no te metas¡A las damas me las respetas!

- O si no que

- No vales ni la molestia – dijo Gothen para volver a voltearse

- Si, será que las defiendes porque naciste de una…

El sujeto se reía volteando a ver a sus compañeros para que rieran también de las bromas pero no espero que el puño de Gothen lo golpeo de lleno en el rostro lanzándolo contra la pared agrietándola un poco.

- Con mi madre no te metas

Gothen se iba a acercar de nuevo al sujeto para reclamarle pero los guardias del lugar lo sujetaron, con la acción la atención de casi toda la disco recayó en él

- Ya busca pleitos – le dijeron

- ¡¿Gothen¿Que paso? – dijo Trunks acercándose junto con los demás

- ¿Ustedes vienen con él? Acompáñennos – indicaron los guardias

Después de unos minutos el grupo tuvo que salir de la disco con la condición de no regresar, justamente quien había golpeado Gothen era el hijo de un gran abogado que amenazo con demandarlos.

---Fin del Flash Back---

- ¿Porque esas cosas siempre me pasan a mí? – se decía al caminar

La imagen que más le calaba en el orgullo era la despedida de los amigos de Trunks.

---Flash Back---

- Bueno, ni modos – dijo Trunks con aire de broma – nos vemos después

- Ok – le dijeron – espero que para la otra escojas bien donde y a "quienes" llevarnos

-

---Fin del Flash Back---

- ¡Demonios! – se dijo lanzando un golpe a la barda de un callejón

Por la furia no controlo su fuerza e hizo añicos la barda, al notar eso salio corriendo del lugar para no ser visto. Al doblar en una esquina chocó derribando y siendo derribado

- Este no es mi día – dijo – perdón… lo siento esta bien

- ¿Qué te hace correr así de loco?

- ¿Gohan? Perdona, iba distraído

- Si ya me di cuenta – dijo el joven levantándose y sacudiéndose un poco - ¿Ya vas a casa? Si quieres nos vamos juntos

- Si, esta bien – dijo y continuo el camino con su hermano

El día era hermoso, el aire soplaba benévolo y el sol iluminando los cielos, aunque eso no se llevaba la tristeza de algunos corazones.

Kira se encontraba sentada en la orilla del gran templo de los cielos, sin miedo alguno observaba el paisaje vertiginoso que se apreciaba desde ahí. Mr Popo y Kamisama la miraban con preocupación.

- Parece estar muy herida – dijo Dende

- Estos no debes seros sencillos paras ella, lo que os debes preocuparos sos lo que ella harás

- ¿Qué hará? – dijo con preocupación el inexperto Dios

Kira se levanto exaltando a los dos, volvió su mirada a ellos sin alejarse de la orilla. Sus ojos brillantes como el agua reflejaban decisión y cierto odio, el viento agitaba sus cabellos, el aire que despedía era como la presciencia de una poderosa deidad.

- Voy a purificar este mundo de toda la escoria

Las palabras de la chica, a pesar de ser pronunciadas con una melodiosa voz, retumbaban en los oídos como un terrible augurio. Del cuerpo de la mujer se desprendió una honda de energía como el más poderos ki que se hubiera visto, pero nunca sentido.

Los animales reaccionaron de nuevo a su poderío, pero no con alboroto como la primera vez… sino con reverencia, como resignados al juicio divino, las plantas parecían también reaccionar pero muy tenuemente, los cielos igualmente reaccionaron a su poder y se oscureció el manto celeste, se comenzó a llenar de nubes de lluvia que dejaban caer sus lágrimas.

- Los culpables sufrirán como la tierra ha sufrido – dijo como ultimas palabras antes de lanzarse por la orilla

Sus espectadores se acercaron a la orilla para ver a la chica, para detenerla… pero al mirar ya había desaparecido.

- Estos eros lo más terribles – dijo con preocupación Mr Popo

- No habrá fuerza que pueda detenerla…

**Nota de la Autora:**

Aun me falta explicar otras cosas antes de que Kira empiece a actuar en serio, pido disculpas de ante mano pues voy a hacer sufrir a los saiyayin, espero no acarrearme ninguna enemiga… Gracias por sus rewios que es lo que me hace escribir más, a Piamona, Elena, Buffy-es, Shadir y todos los que me hacen el favor de leer… hasta la otra.


	5. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4: EL CORAZÓN DE LA MUJER

Las calles de la ciudad por la mañana estaban congestionadas, y más si era la hora pico, aunque irritaban más si tenían prisa… como Trunks. Después de discutir con todo el mundo decidió estacionar el auto y arriesgarse a que lo vieran volando en vez de arriesgarse a llegar tarde con su madre.

La zapatilla de Bulma golpeaba constante mente el piso, y de vez en cuando miraba al reloj, aun tenia tiempo faltaban unos ejecutivos también en llegar, pero al estar todos ya no tendría pretexto de retrazar más la junta.

- Elisa – dijo Bulma llamando a su secretaria – llama a mi casa y pregunta por mi hijo

- Si señora

- ¿Donde andará? Si llega tarde no se la va a acabar

- Buenos días – le saludo unos hombres de traje

- Ah, buenos días – dijo Bulma con un poco de nerviosismo – por favor pasen, en un minuto estoy con ustedes para comenzar – dijo guiándolos

- Señora, no contestan, ya llame a su celular pero lo trae apagado

- Dios santo – dijo preocupada – esta bien, si llega no lo dejes entrar pero mantenlo aquí hasta que salga yo, ya me va a oír ese chiquillo – dijo disponiendo se a entrar y cerrar la puerta

- ¡ESPEREN! – grito Trunks desde el pasillo corriendo a toda velocidad permisible – ya llegue

- Ya era hora – dijo arreglándole un poco la corbata y el saco – vamos ya nos esperan.

Lo primero que hizo Bulma fue presentar a Trunks como futuro presidente y a todos los presentes como accionistas y jefes de departamento, comenzó la junta analizando los nuevos prototipos y las utilidades. La junta fue tediosa, se encontraba en una esquina de la sala, aun no era un miembro propiamente activo así que solo estaba de "oyente", él no entendía la mayoría de los términos pero tomaba nota de todo pues prácticamente a la salida tendrá un examen.

Su atención se agudizo cuando uno de los accionistas cuestiono a Bulma por los porcentajes, según él le parecían exagerados e imposibles.

- Bueno, utilizando la organización de año pasado es obvio que se vea de eso modo – se defendió Bulma – Pero este periodo utilizaremos el plan que tienen en sus manos junto a las cifras, con él nos proyectamos que esos porcentajes

- Pero no cree que es muy exagerado, digo – continuo – esta muy bonito en papel, pero el plan es muy extremo hay más factores que no se aplican, además requiere una inversión por parte nuestra y si esto no funciona no solo se perderán utilidades sino también nuestro capital

- Bueno… - Bulma comenzó a dudar y fue perceptible para todos en la sala

- Disculpe – dijo Trunks tímidamente al ver que todos volteaban – si me permiten comentar quisiera hacerles una pregunta – nadie objeto, Trunks se levanto para colocarse a un lado de su madre - ¿Hace cuantos años tiene la corporación?

- Más de 50 claro – respondió uno

- Ok, y en ese tiempo en que empezó ¿no fue una locura para todos el encapsular tantas cosas? Fueron muchos años de experimentos y algunas perdidas creo para crear un gran monopolio ¿no valió la pena en ese entonces arriesgar tanto para conseguir lo que ahora produce los cheques que cobran?

La sala se quedo callada, algunos se admiraron de su suspicacia, unos otros (como el que opino) se ofendieron de su insolencia, pero nadie refuto sus palabras, el chico volvió a su asiento.

- Bueno… no hay más que decir del asunto, permítanme continuar – dijo Bulma recobrando el control

La junta termino después de unas horas, los accionistas indecisos se convencieron por la exposición de Bulma y Trunks, recobraron la confianza que flaqueo un poco. A la salida se despedían y felicitaban de la pareja. Bulma y Trunks se quedaron solos en la junta, junto Elisa que recogía las tazas de café y agua

- Por favor Elisa, tráeme un café – dijo Bulma y la chica salio – cariño estoy muy sorprendida me salvaste por un pelo

- No te preocupes, mi abuelo me dio ese consejo, dice que siempre hay uno que no es fácil de convencer

- Así es – dijo despeinando a su hijo con cariño - ¿tienes alguna duda?

- Solo algunos términos que no entiendo, pero los voy a investigar, si no en la tarde de pregunto

- Ok, vete a la escuela, a checar tus maestros las labores – indico su madre

Trunks se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y salio de la sala despidiéndose también de Elisa

- Aquí tiene – indico la muchacha - ¿Cómo sintió la junta?

- Algo difícil, si no fuera por el salvavidas de mi hijo ese Abdler me hubiera acabado.

- Si, si me permite, se esfuerza mucho… además de que es muy guapo no me molestaría trabajar con él

- Hey, hey tranquila eh – llamo la atención Bulma

- Los siento, su esposo la esta esperando¿le digo que pase? Esta en su oficina

- No, yo voy para allá.

Bulma se levanto con su taza y se dirigió a su oficina, Vegeta se encontraba recostado en el sillón de la habitación y al verla se incorporo.

- ¿Qué tal les fue? – pregunto

- Bien, Trunks esta aprendiendo bastante bien, aunque aun es algo distraído, espero que no sea herencia tuya si no la empresa esta perdida – Bulma se sentó frente a su escritorio - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Vegeta se acerco y quedo frente a su escritorio, le tendió una hoja, Bulma la tomo extrañada.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo abriéndola y leyendo que contenía una lista de comestibles

- Quiero saber si tiene todo o me falta algo más, no hubiera venido pero no hay nadie en la casa que me diga.

Bulma no esperaba eso, con la junta se le olvido el asunto del mandado, nunca esperaba ningún detalle de aquel hombre más sin embargo en ocasiones la sorprendía y esa era una ocasión. No era el detalle de ir al mandado por que ella lo regaño, pues Bulma ya lo había olvidado y podría haber mandado a alguien, era el detalle que Vegeta quiso enmendar su error para complacerla.

- ¿Entonces falta algo? – pregunto – o quieres algo ya que voy a ir

Los ojos azules de la mujer comenzaron a humedecerse y se llevo la mano a la boca tratando de controlarse pero no lo logro

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – dijo exaltado Vegeta sin saber que hacer - ¿Ahora que hice?

- Es que… es que todo esta aquí…

- ¿Y por eso lloras? – Vegeta no cabía en el desconcierto

Bulma se levanto del asiento y se dirigió a abrazar al guerrero, ella siguió llorando y Vegeta no entendía nada, no sabia si exaltarse o consolarla, ni siquiera sabia si abrazarla.

- Lo siento – dijo apartándose un poco apenada – es que hoy…

- ¿Qué? – dijo con impaciencia sentándose junto a ella en el sillón

- Abdler me atacaba en la junto y yo no sabia que decirle… y Trunks me defendió… cayo a todos para mi… fue muy tierno… y luego vienes tu… y me traes esta sorpresa – dijo Bulma entre llanto y gemidos con gran conmoción echándose a llorar a los brazos del hombre – soy tan feliz…

- Si… se nota mucho – dijo confuso

- Hay pero que estoy haciendo – se dijo levantándose y reincorporándose – tengo que revisar muchas cosas… el plan de la junta debe de sacarse adelante, no tengo tiempo de sentimentalismo – Bulma volvió a su escritorio y comenzó con su trabajo, no quedo rastros de las lagrimas anteriores – bueno de hecho si quiero algo de la despensa, trae más helado de café… no mejor de moka y muchas galletas, con todo este trabajo necesito azúcar que me mantenga activa

- ¿Segura que estas bien? – dijo Vegeta aun más desconcertado de lo que estaba

- Claro – dijo comenzando a teclear en la computadora – nos vemos en la noche…

- Mujeres – murmuro Vegeta frunciendo el seño por la confusión encaminándose a salir

- Ah, y dile a Elisa que me traiga algún desinflamante, estar de aquí para allá me esta lastimando las piernas

Al salir de la compañía Vegeta se topo con Videl pero no tenia humos para saludarla, ella se quedo con el hola en la boca. Entro directamente a la oficina de Bulma y la saludo.

- Me encontré con el señor Vegeta¿Qué le sucede?

- Ya sabes, su genio¿Cómo esta la pequeña Pan? La esta cuidando Milk me imagino

- Si esta bien gracias, mi suegra me ayuda cuando tengo que venir a la ciudad, vine con usted a hablar de las regalías de mi padre en algunos productos suyos.

- Ah claro¿hay algún problema¿no se le han dado puntualmente?

- No, eso esta bien, es que… - comenzó un poco apenada Videl – lo que pasa es que me padre gasta en exceso y temo por su capital, así que me atreví a venir a pedirle un favor, quisiera que le dividieran el pago en dos cuentas, la que siempre tiene y otra que le abrí

- Claro, pero se dará cuenta, además se necesita su permiso

- De eso no hay problema, el es muy despistado con su dinero y yo tengo un permiso para manejar sus negocios

- Por mi no hay problema – dijo Bulma – Mandare a hacer el documento y te aviso para que vengas a firmarlo

- Muchas gracias, no le quito más su tiempo – dijo Videl despidiéndose

Videl salio de la empresa y camino por las calles dirigiéndose a la casa de su padre

- Esperemos que así se salve un poco de su capital, estoy segura de que ni lo va a notar…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un tiroteo en una joyería, Videl se acerco al lugar donde algunas personas salían corriendo mientras otras eran tomadas como rehenes, la policía aun no aparecía, Videl sin dudarlo se acerco al lugar.

- ¡Quédate donde estas! – le gritaron los ladrones

Quizá algo en su plan resulto mal para que se hayan visto en la necesidad de sujetar a una de las empleadas amenazándola a punta de pistola mientras los otros tomaban el botín.

- No les enseñaron que no se deben tomar las cosas que no son suyas – dijo Videl decididamente

- Mire señora no tenemos tiempo de que nos de clases de moral – dijo uno de los tres asaltantes acercándose a ella amenazándola con un arma

- Ya esta listo – dijo el tercero con un saco lleno de joyas

- ¡Quítese de la puerta o… ¡ - amenazo de nuevo a Videl

- O… - Dijo decididamente golpeando a su agresor para que soltara el arma y se perdiera en el mostrador – Mejor devuelvan eso…

- Maldita – dijo quien tenia a la empleada soltándola y disparando contra Videl

Esta apenas logro esquivar la bala para que no diera en su hombro, se lanzo contra el causante dándole una patada en la cabeza que lo derribo, ataco al tercero golpeando de lleno en su estomago dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo sin aire. Todo esto dio tiempo a que llegara la policía que sujeto a los atracadores rápidamente.

- Muchas gracias señora Videl – dijo el jefe de la policía

- No se preocupen – dijo Videl un poco orgullosa de su hazaña

- Pero ya no debería andar en estas aventuras, podría pasarle algo y tiene una hija que la espera, mejor deje esto para nosotros – fue la despedida de la policía.

- Si claro – dijo saliendo del lugar – ya soy señora de su casa

Camino unos metros más pero fue detenida por unos hermanos

- ¡Videl! – le llamaron

- Gohan, Gothen, que sorpresa

- ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? – pregunto Gothen

- Yo pensé que hoy estarías en casa – dijo Gohan

- Bueno vine a arreglar unos asuntos de la cuentas de papa

- No viniste ayer por ello – dijo casi reclamando Gohan

- Si – contesto algo sorprendida – pero hoy vine a buscar a Bulma pues ayer no la encontré¿tienes algo contra ello?

- No, pero pensé que solo vendrías a la ciudad tres veces entre semana para no dejar mucho a Pan

En ese momento algo en Videl despertó, la frustración con su padre… y el sentimiento contra Gohan se juntaron, ella sentía hacer mucho por ellos y esa respuesta no fue de su agrado, cerro los ojos tratándose de reconfortar ella misma como hacia otras veces cuando ellos le contestaban de esa manera pensando "está estresado por el trabajo, no comprende", pero en ese momento fue como sentir que la gota caía en el vaso y dejaba derramar el agua

- ¿Yo dejo mucho a Pan? – pregunto con ironía – tú has de estar mucho en casa ¿no? – continuo – ¿Acaso tu me vas a dar lecciones d ser buen padre?

- Quizá yo no te pueda dar un buen ejemplo pero ve a mi madre, ella se desvivió por nosotros y ahora no me parece justo que lo hagas por hijos que no soy suyos

- ¡Eres increíble¿Cómo te atreves a poner en duda de mi maternidad¡Si yo se que a veces tengo que salir pero no es por todo el día! – el malestar de Videl se apodero de ella y todo lo reprimido salio - ¡ACASO NO SOY YO QUIEN SE QUEDA SOLA CON ELLA VARIAS NOCHES¡ESPERANDO Y CONSOLÁNDOME A MI MISMA PARA NO LLORARTE¡Como te atreves a reprocharme cuando soy YO la que se traga todo su sufrimiento por TI!

Los ojos azules de la chica comenzaron a saturarse de lágrimas y no pudo sostener la mirada hacia el hombre, se aparto de ellos corriendo para después volar expulsando todo el ki de su cuerpo

Gothen y sobre todo Gohan se quedaron confundidos, este último dudaba en salir tras ella

- ¿problemas maritales? – comento el menor

- No lo se… yo…

Gohan no podía codificar lo escuchado y el tiempo no se lo permitió. Nubes negras comenzaron a extenderse por el cielo en cuestión de segundos dejando caer una lluvia igual de precipitada, la gente corrió a refugiarse de la lluvia.

- Tendrás que irte solo a casa, creo que esto no lo puedo dejar así – dijo Gocen corriendo y elevándose en los cielos sin importarle lo que muchas veces trato de evitar.

Por otra parte lejos del bullicio Gokú terminaba su gran desayuno

- Ahh – pronuncio en un gran suspiro – gracias por la comida

- ¿Iras con Kamisama? – pregunto Milk con la pequeña Pan en sus brazos

- Si, tal vez no sea nada, pero la duda me matará – dijo levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta

- Oye, no se te olvida algo – dijo la mujer

- Mmm – emitió buscándose en las ropas - ¿Tengo que llevar algo?

- Se te olvida despedirte de mi correctamente – dijo Milk levantándose para acercarse a él – hay veces que sales de esta casa y no regresas, quiero que siempre te despidas por si acaso

Gokú sonrió un poco apenado por la verdad, había ocasiones que él no regresaba a casa y en el peor de los casos moría sin despedirse. Rodeo a Milk con sus brazos y la beso tiernamente.

- Cuídate y regresa pronto

- Claro – dijo Gokú emprendiendo el vuelo

Cuando ella lo pedio de vista vislumbró en el horizonte las nubes negras que cubrían poco a poco el firmamento, se metió rápidamente a casa para recostar a Pan en su cuna y salir corriendo a recoger unas ropas que se secaban en el patio, apenas las descolgó la lluvia callo sin piedad.

Milk entro con rapidez a la casa para cerrar unas ventanas donde la lluvia se metía al hogar, miro por una de ellas a la lejanía.

- Espero que esto no signifique nada… - se dijo

Trato de tranquilizarse pero su intuición le advertía del peligro, tal y como sucedió cuando Gokú salio con Gohan y no los volvió a ver en mucho tiempo.

Su corazón nunca la había engañado sobre el peligro, por esa razón ella sufría de ante mano.


	6. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5: LA ANTE SALA DE LA DEVASTACIÓN

La tempestad desatada sorprendió a todos, en las calles la gente corría a refugiarse, las amas de casa guardaban la ropa que se secaba al sol. Los expertos en clima no se podían explicar que pasaba, el fenómeno era no solo en la región o en el país, se fue esparciendo por todo el mundo. Sin importar que en un lado fuera de día o de noche, las nubes negras cubrieron todo el cielo.

El oleaje marino era igualmente catastrófico, los barcos en la mar sufrían para regresar a tierra, las ciudades costeras iniciaban la alarma de desastres.

La solitaria isla de Kame House también era azotada, Klilyn y No. 18 reforzaban la casa para no ser destruida por el agua.

- ¡Maestro Roshi habrá que irnos! – grito Klilyn al viejo

- Claro – dijo el anciano con unas maletas en la mano

- ¡Iré por Marron! – dijo la mujer

- ¡Tortuga! – grito el maestro en la orilla de la playa

- ¡Ya no hay tiempo! – dijo el alumno corriendo hacia él para cargarlo

Huyeron volando del lugar, Klilyn cargaba a su maestro mientras No. 18 a su hija, esquivando los rayos y relámpagos cruzaban el mar lo más rápido posible en dirección a la casa de Bulma.

- Que tormenta tan terrible – decía Videl observando por la ventana – será mejor que llame a mi suegra

Videl se encontraba en casa de su padre resguardada del tiempo sin tener noticias de Gohan, por un momento pensó en dejarse alcanzar y estrecharlo en sus brazos… pero no. El teléfono daba tono de estar ocupado, Videl lo colgó con frustración.

- No te preocupes por ellos, seguramente están bien, digo conociendo a tu suegro esta tormenta debe ser una brisa – comento Mr. Satán reuniéndose con su hija

- Eso espero

Gohan se encontraba en una caseta telefónica terminando una llamada

- Bueno los veré en casa de Bulma, tengan mucho cuidado y dile a Gothen que tenga cuidado de los rayos… adiós – dijo al colgar el aparato – Videl seguramente esta con su padre – se dijo a si mismo - ¿Aun estará enojada?

Se preguntaba sin decidir ir tras ella o dejar que se calmara, ir con Bulma y asegurarse que su madre e hija estén bien, llamar a su esposa… ¿Por donde comenzar?... Arriesgándose a aumentar el problema decidió buscar a Videl…

Corrió por las calles, desistió de continuar volando al perder de vista a su mujer, realmente no entendía la molestia de ella… ¿seria que tenia razón?... ¿la había descuidado tanto?, él no lo sentía así, siempre trabajaba duro y ansiaba la hora de la salida, cuando se encontraba en su consultorio en cada oportunidad contemplaba la fotografía en el escritorio donde estaban sus dos amores. Cuando llegaba noche y ella ya se encontraban dormidas, él velaba unos minutos su sueño contemplándola… contemplándola a ella, a la mujer más maravillosa que se pudo encontrar, fuerte, decidida, y a la vez delicada y bella… la amaba… ¿no lo demostraba?... ¿o acaso en ocasiones sentir amor no es suficiente?.

Gothen sobrevolaba ya la ciudad, en sus brazos cargaba lo mejor posible a su pequeña sobrina mientras Milk se abrazaba de él por la espalda junto con una maleta que cargaba.

- Ya pronto llegaremos – decía

- Espero que Gokú este bien – dijo Milk con preocupación – El templo esta muy cerca del cielo uno de esos rayos puede pegarle…

- No lo creo, pero ¿Por qué papa fue ahí¿tiene que ver con el extraño clima?

- No sabemos, es lo que fue a averiguar

En todos los noticieros pasaban la nota del extraño fenómeno, Bulma ya se encontraba en casa, poco antes de la tormenta sintió un gran malestar que la hizo volver al hogar por suerte pudo llegar antes de que empeorara la lluvia. Mientras tomaba un té para el malestar encendió el televisor, los reportajes informaban de lo extraño del tiempo, no había ninguna razón para el fenómeno, ningún indicio lógico, los meteorólogos más reconocidos el mundo no tenían ninguna respuesta.

- ¡Maldita lluvia! – decía Vegete mientras entraba con algunas bolsas en mano – La gente esta loca, corren del agua como si esta les quemara – dejo las bolsas y se sentó junto a Bulma – y ni hablar del trafico

- Y parece ser que todo esto sucede en todo el mundo – comento ella bajo el asombro del hombre – nadie se explica lo que pasa… la tierra se esta volviendo loca.

En ese momento unos toquidos golpeteaban la puerta, Vegeta abrió y se encontró con el grupo de Kame House completamente mojados.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo déspotamente Vegeta al verlo

- Santo cielo – expreso Bulma al verlos – pasen, deben secarse, la bebé se va a resfriar

Rápidamente los atendió mientras contaban lo que sucedía en el mar, Bulma les facilito unas playeras y toallas para secarse y cambiarse.

- Esto realmente no es natural – comentaba Klilyn

- Bah – expreso el saiyayin – solo es un pretexto para venir a alojarse

- ¡Claro que no! – se defendió – Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo en Kame House había visto una tormenta tan violenta

- Pero yo si – se escucho del anciano Roshi

- Ahí esta la casa – dijo Gothen acercándose

El viento era igualmente violento que el agua, un rayo hizo que Gothen girara para esquivarlo, en tal movimiento brusco Milk no pudo sostenerse fuertemente y se soltó

- ¡Mama! – grito el chico mientras caía en picada para atraparla

Milk no poseía la habilidad de volar y al caer trataba inútilmente de sostenerse de algo pero afortunadamente se vio en los brazos de un chico que evito su caída

- La tengo – dijo Trunks mientras bajaba lentamente a tierra

- Trunks – grito sorprendido Gothen al reunirse con ellos en tierra – muchas gracias

- ¿Como que ya ha visto algo así? – dijo incrédulamente Bulma ante las palabras del anciano

Un brillo se observo a través de las gafas del maestro, en ese momento se sintió un aire de respeto ante el viejo sabio que pocas veces mostraba, sus años le daban una sabiduría que se ocultaba en sus comportamientos. Todos lo miraron intrigados, en su larga vida vio algo parecido, esperaron atentos la historia que explicara la situación…

- ¡Vaya que emoción que todos me miren así! – dijo en tono divertido dejando a todos con una gota de decepción

- Ya vine – dijo Trunks entrando a la casa junto con Gothen y Milk - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto al ver a todos reunidos

Después de un pequeño resumen de todo lo que había acontecido a cada uno regresaron al mismo punto, nadie se explicaba que pasaba y Gokú iba en camino de averiguarlo

- ¿Entonces usted sabe lo que pasa? – pregunto Bulma al anciano – O solo era para sentirse importante

- Yo seria incapaz de hacer eso – la respuesta no convenció a nadie y el anciano tocio para tratar volver a tomar el aire de sabiduría – Pues aunque no lo crean así fue, hace mucho tiempo sucedió algo similar… Esto sucedió cuando yo era un niño

- ¿Aun recuerda cuando era un niño? – comento Klilyn escéptico

- Por supuesto fue hace 340 años…

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – se grito en el lugar

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? – pregunto Trunks

- Pues los juveniles 350

En los presentes se notaba la sorpresa, pero nadie volvió a interrumpir, prestaron atención a lo narrado por el anciano, Gothen y su grupo se secaba mientras el maestro Roshi comenzaba su historia

- Las nubes se oscurecieron repentinamente y todo el océano se violentaba… los animales lo habían anunciado con alaridos días antes y durante la tempestad se encontraban resignados. Mucha gente pereció durante el fenómeno, fue solo un día, pero los sabios dijeron que se debía a que la furia de la tierra se había calmado, pues de no haber sido así todos los seres de la tierra hubieran desaparecido…

- Eso no explica nada – comento Vegeta

- Años después el maestro Karim me dijo que esa furia que retumbo en la tierra era el sentimiento de un espíritu que cuida de ella, una diosa por así decirlo

- Creí que el dios de la tierra era Kamisama – dijo Gothen

- Así es, pero esta deidad es… como decirlo, mucho más poderosa

- Bah – Dijo Vegeta levantándose – aun sigue sin explicarse nada

Envuelta en sus propios problemas Videl no apartaba la vista del horizonte, Mr Satán entro a la habitación.

- Videl, si estas tan preocupada porque no vas en un helicóptero por Pan

- Ya no están en casa, he llamado y ya nadie contesta – dijo con solemnidad – seguramente

- Y porque no vas hacia allá

Videl no contesto, Mr. Satán sintió lo tenso del aire y se sentó en el rechoncho sillón para prender el televisor y escuchar las noticias. Una de las chicas de servicio toco la puerta para entar

- Señora Videl – dijo un poco apenada – acaba de llegar su marido

No habo respuesta, Mr Satán volteo a ver a su hija pero no logro saber lo que pensaba, dudo en decir algo pero indico con agrado que lo trajera. Gohan entro seriamente, como rara ves se ve en él sin siquiera preocuparse un poco de estar completamente empapado, Mr. Satán lo saludo efusivamente

- Muchacho que bueno que vienes – dijo levantándose – pero niña tráele una toalla para que se seque – indico a la muchacha – Sabes como esta mi nieta

- Esta con mi madre y Gothen en casa de Bulma

- Que alivio, Videl a estado muy preocupada por ustedes – al decir esto sintió un escalofrió al sentir la molestia de su hija – bueno… bueno…

El señor no sabía que decir, Gohan miraba fijamente a su hija sin decir nada y ella no había volteado en ningún momento, el silencio gélido no le dejaba pensar que decir para aligerarlo, Videl se lo facilito

- Papa déjame sola con Gohan por favor

- Claro, voy por algo tibio para beber – dijo saliendo un poco incomodo y cerrando la puerta tras él

Aun después del ruido al cerrar la puerta el silencio no cesó Gohan no sabia como comenzar y Videl no quería hacerlo. ¿Cómo comenzar una disculpa sin saber porque?

- Podemos arreglar esto – comenzó el peli-negro

- Es afirmación o pregunta

- Ayúdame a entender porque estas tan molesta conmigo

Videl no quería decirlo pero realmente era absurdo quedarse con la molestia por no querer explicarse

- Son muchas cosas – dijo finalmente la mujer

- Y porque no lo habías dicho hasta ahora – dijo un tanto molesto

Un suspiro se exhaló de ella, realmente él no tenia la culpa de su molestia, él no lo hacia apropósito… ya pasaría… no era nada… eso estaba apunto de decir…

Gohan suspiro también para deshacerse de su molestia, nada se resolvería si los dos estaban molestos y tercos para buscar respuesta

- Si no me habías dicho nada – dijo Gohan interrumpiendo a Videl – es que son detalles pequeños, pero… debe de haber una raíz

- Me molesta que trabajes tanto… - se armo de valor para pronunciar – nos has descuidado mucho, me recriminas que me ocupe de otras cosas además de mi hija y me comparas con tu madre abnegada, la cual respeto mucho… Me moleste un poco porque estoy preocupada por mi padre… es todo

Videl no había volteado, Gohan la observaba atentamente dudando de sus palabras, se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda

- No te creo – pronuncio – estas molesta y si me disculpo por eso por otra cosa te molestare…

La cabeza de Videl se agacho, trataba de ocultar las lagrimas que salían

- Dime lo que quieres realmente – le susurro besándola en la nuca – yo no quiero hacerte sufrir

Videl sabia exactamente que palabras pronunciar, cuatro simples palabras que formarían la oración correcta, pero no se atrevía a decirlas… ¿Por qué¿Por qué no podía decirlo? Había buscado atajos como el "no sé", "no es nada"… sabiendo exactamente que era, no podía decirlo. No sabía si por orgullo, si las pronunciaba… ¿era debilidad¿El pedir era rogar? Estaban casados ¿tenia que tenerlo sin pedirlo?

Las palabras ya estaban en su garganta, la ocasión era perfecta, tenía toda la atención del hombre y su disposición para aceptar su petición…

¿Por qué ella misma se negaba la oportunidad de hacerlo?

- Seria más fácil si leyera la mente ¿verdad? – dijo suavemente Gohan

Acurruco su cabeza sobre la de ella para abrazarla con más cariño, tratando de expresar así su ternura y protección. Claro ella la sentía, las lagrimas fruyeron aun más y ella se apretó a aquellos brazos que la cubrían… recriminándose el porque no poder decir algo

- Esperare hasta que estés lista, cuando tu quieras me lo dirás

Por otra parte Gokú al fin llegaba al templo, muerto de frió por el agua y el viento se refugio rápidamente en el santuario donde siguió titiritando mientras buscaba a los guardianes del lugar, sorprendido los encontró en la orilla del lugar observando hacia la tierra sin importarles la lluvia

- ¡Hey Mr. Popo, Kamisama! – grito para llamar su atención

Caminaron hacia el congelado saiyayin con una gran expresión de desanimo

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto inmediatamente al ver su actitud

Sus ojos coincidieron con el dios y enseguida comprendió que era más serio de lo que pensaba.

- ¡La máxima deidad de la tierra! – exclamo Gokú después de que le explicaran lo que sabían – Pero yo pensé que tu… y luego Enmadaiohsama y Kaiohsama y kaioh shin… ¿Cuántas deidades hay? – pregunto confundido

- Es que esto es diferente – dijo Dende – Kira no es una deidad como nosotros, ella es un espíritu de la tierra, su existencia es desde la aparecían de este mundo, sus poderes controlan la vida en el planeta… su poder no tiene limites

- Ellas fue encerradas haces 340 años y ha despertados – complemento Mr. Popo – sus justicias es muis duras

- ¿Y porque hace esto¿Por qué le hace daño a la tierra?

- Ella despertó observando la conducta de los humanos, para ella la tierra ha sido herida y necesita ser purificada

- ¿Y eso que significa?

Kamisama y su guardián intercambiaron miradas presentando un silencio angustioso

- No estamos seguros – admitió Kamisama – la ultima vez fue calmada y convencida de dormir, pero de lograr su cometido puede exterminar los seres de este mundo

- ¡Y no haremos nada! – expreso ansioso Gokú - ¡hay que detenerla!

Kira se encontraba elevada en el océano, su vista estaba fija en la superficie revoltosa del agua. De pronto, de entre las aguas comenzó a levantarse un castillo el cual se fue abriendo paso entre las olas y elevándose hasta estar frente a ella. En la cumbre de la fortaleza se encontraba una superficie plana en la cual se colocó para observar el paisaje.

Las nubes negras se extendían hasta más allá del horizonte, los rayos decoraban aquel panorama, claramente se veía la antesala de la devastación.

- Llego el tiempo de la renovación – dijo

Los televisores, las radios, las computadoras y todo aparato de comunicación comenzó a presentar interferencia, las luces de todo el mundo comenzaron a fallar y tintinear; no había razón mecánica para tal suceso.

- Ahora que – expresaron en casa de Bulma

- Que es eso – comento Milk al ver que el televisor comenzaba a presentar borrosamente una imagen

La imagen de Kira en aquel castillo se comenzó a trasmitir a través del aparato, empezó borrosamente pero poco a poco se aclaro hasta ver nítidamente la figura de aquella mujer.

- No es necesario que busquen explicaciones seres humanos – empezó a decir – el control que creyeron tener lo han perdido

Gran confusión se presento por todas partes, todos en cada lugar del mundo comenzaron a escuchar el mensaje de Kira en cada una de sus lenguas, el mensaje era dirigido directamente a sus mentes y lo comprendían sin saber exactamente como. A través de los sistemas de comunicación visuales admiraban la figura de la mujer, y de no ser así lo escuchaban directamente sin razón lógica.

- Los seres humanos se creyeron los seres más poderosos del planeta, capaces de conquistar cualquier tierra, cualquier fuerza natural, resolver todo y dominar – continuo Kira – pues no es así… los seres humanos no son más poderosos que los demás seres en esta tierra, todo lo que han hecho ha dañado el mundo y lo van a pagar…

El terror comenzó a esparcirse, una nueva amenaza se acercaba¿Qué iba a hacer aquel ser¿Acaso se iban a morir todos?

- Voy a purificar esta tierra de toda la escoria que la habita… - dijo con severidad, casi de inmediato cambio su tono y expresión a ironía – no aseguro que en esa transición la humanidad quede con vida…

La ultima frase se arraigo con fuerza en todo el mundo, el impacto se expreso de diferente modo… algunos comenzaron a preocuparse y esparcir la histeria, las fuerzas militares sintieron cierto reto y a la vez impotencia al no saber a que se enfrentaban, para otros la información no era comprendida¿Era una broma?, no tenia lógica alguna.

Para los guerreros Z fue la declaración de una nueva amenaza a la cual se enfrentarían para defender como antes al planeta tierra.

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno en este capitulo quise explicar un poco la importancia de Kira, no se si quedo bien claro pues siento que choque un poco con las deidades de la historia original. La edad del maestro Roshi lo saque de una revista que tengo con cronología si me equivoque corríjanme. Gracias por seguir leyendo, ya vamos a la acción…


	7. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6: LLEGADA AL CASTILLO DE CRISTAL

La estática regreso a cubrir la imagen antes presentada.

Los puños de los guerreros se cerraron con furor como apunto de dar el ataque, pero por lo pronto no tenían como hacerlo.

En casa de Bulma todos voltearon sus miradas al maestro Roshi

- ¿Esa es la deidad de la que hablaba? – pregunto con rapidez Bulma

El silencio se esparció por la habitación con gran desesperación. La peliazul no lo resistió y se dirigió a sacudir al anciano

- ¡DIGA! – insistió

- ¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo?! – se defendió - ¡Nunca la he visto!

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – se pregunto Klilyn

- Mi Gokú sabrá – interrumpió decidida Milk – él ya debió hablar con Kamisama y tendrán un plan

El anuncio de Kira fue escuchado en cada rincón del mundo, inclusive al templo en el cielo…

- ¡Hay que hacer algo! – exclamo Gokú con impaciencia - ¡Díganme como detenerla!

- Esos no seros posibles – condeno el moreno – Se haras sus voluntad

Como una reacción inmediata el teléfono en casa de Mr. Satán comenzó a sonar, Gohan tampoco tenia respuestas a que hacer, pero para el resto del mundo la respuesta era el corpulento hombre.

¿CUÁNDO PODRÁ ACTUAR¡TIENE QUE HACER ALGO! SÁLVENOS

Era lo que profesaba el auricular y como bien sabemos la esperanza del mundo no era del todo confiable. Mr. Satán se abrazo del brazo de su yerno pidiendo ayuda

- ¡¿Qué haremos?! – se preguntaba con la misma desesperación que todos

- ¿Gohan? – pregunto con preocupación Videl al notar que su esposo no daba respuesta.

El joven no tenia la respuesta, nadie la tenia, era evidente que la batalla seria dada… ¿Dónde comenzar¿A dónde atacar?

Kira se preparo para comenzar, su energía se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo emanándose como brillante luz naranja, las olas a su alrededor se extinguieron para darle paso a un remolino alrededor de su castillo. La lluvia y los relámpagos también fueron intensificados a su contorno como señalando su poderío.

- ¡Kira! – se escucho levemente - ¡Kira detente! – comenzó a intensificarse

La mirada de la mujer busco la emanación de esa voz, la encontró en la débil voz de la tortuga

- ¡Kira por favor detente! – gritó con la mayor fuerza que pudo - ¡Dame la oportunidad de convencerte!

- ¡Ya he visto suficiente! – indicó con severidad - ¡No se dañara más este mundo¡Volverá a recobrar su alegría!

- ¡DE QUE SIRVE LA ALEGRÍA SI ES ACOSTA DEL LLANTO! – grito con más decisión el reptil longevo.

La frase fue sentida en el corazón de Kira, la catástrofe que la acompañaba disminuyo, ella bajo lentamente a encontrarse con su amigo que difícilmente se mantenía a flote.

- Gracias por recapacitar – se alegro la tortuga

- Aun sigo firme en lo que pienso – dijo cortando las esperanzas del animal – pero quiero saber porque defiendes con tanto ahínco a los humanos¿Por qué crees que deben seguir viviendo como lo hacen?

- Solo te pido que les des la oportunidad de defenderse, no dejes que te ciegue la ira

- Las acciones hablan más que las palabras

- Por favor – siguió insistiendo la tortuga – hay muchos quienes han defendido esta tierra con sus propias vidas, dales la oportunidad de defender su raza también

Las suplicas continuaban, Kira termino por ceder, se elevo de nuevo hacia su torre. La estática desapareció y volvió a presentar a la mujer, sus ojos aun seguían con furia observando a cada ser que la veía por las televisiones.

- Bien, tienen suerte – comenzó a anunciar con ironía – al parecer no todos han perdido la fe en ustedes… les daré una oportunidad.

"Una oportunidad" la esperanza que comenzaba a difuminarse con la lluvia volvió a surgir dándoles animo de nuevo, de lo pocos sentimientos que son compartidos intensamente en todo el mundo, incluso para los que no tienen razón alguna, la poseen.

- Demuestren que son dignos de permanecer en esta tierra – continuo – quiero que el ser más poderoso de su especie me encare… veamos si es capaz de defenderlos – dijo burlonamente

"¿El ser más poderoso?" la esperanza comenzó a centrarse en unos cuantos…

- Quien lo es, lo espero gustosa…

La imagen se comenzó a alejar del rostro de Kira lentamente dejando ver su figura, el castillo, las olas a su alrededor, los animales y poco a poco el paisaje y la localización.

- ¡Aun hay oportunidad! – grito Gokú con ánimos – Ahora solo necesito encontrar su ki – dijo concentrándose… nada - ¿?

- No podrás teletransportarte con ella – dijo Kamisama – Por que su energía no es percibida, su ki es de diferente naturaleza

- ¿Entonces como podré enfrentarla?

- Hay que reunirnos con mi papa y el señor Vegeta – dijo Gohan a su asustado suegro – iremos todos a combatirla

- ¿A quien? – pregunto inocentemente Mr. Boo entrando a la habitación

- Espero que estés contento – comento Kira a su amigo sentándose a su lado – Veamos si saben aprovechar esta oportunidad

- ¿Quieres enfrentar al ser más poderoso? – dijo preocupado – No hay nadie que pueda derrotarte, es como ganar de ante mano

- No necesariamente, por lo que he sentido de estos humanos ellos tienen un poder que no saben explotar, ese poder puede llegar a mi nivel si lo han sabido desarrollar

La tortuga miraba intrigante a la mujer, en unos momentos parecía dulce y compasiva pero de repente era temible y despiadada¿realmente los humanos tenían una oportunidad?

Por otro lado los guerreros se organizaban para volver a defender a su querida tierra. En un pestañeo el saiyayin Kakaroto se encontraba con su familia, fue un gran susto para los presentes verlo aparecer tan de pronto, la información fue intercambiada para entender todos por igual. Kira era una deidad furiosa con la humanidad y había que detenerla.

- Pues anda, teletrasportanos con ella para derrotarla – dijo animoso Vegeta

- Es que su ki es diferente y no puedo sentirlo, habrá que encontrarla de otro modo – dijo apenado

- Puedes encontrar el ki de la tortuga – dijo secamente No. 18, todos se extrañaron por su comentario – la tortuga del maestro Roshi estaba con ella durante esa transmisión. – continuo señalando la televisión

Todos intercambiaron miradas, Gokú asintió a Vegeta, ya estaban listos para ir…

- ¿Solo irán ustedes dos? – comento escéptica Bulma – Digo, es una deidad

- Conmigo bastaría – comento el príncipe saiyayin

- Nosotros también iremos – interrumpió Gothen tomando del hombro a Trunks

- Pero hijo

Trato de impedir Milk pero fue en vano, los cuatro estaban decididos, ya muchas veces había intentado a su hijo mayor impedirle ir a combatir, poco a poco se fue convenciendo de la idea de que su familia era guerrera… era su misión combatir y ellos era capaces de hacerlo, solo le quedaba confiar en que lo harían bien.

- Me gustaría ayudar, pero de ir solo estorbaría – comento Klilyn – me han superado por mucho

- Estamos listos, vamonos – indicó Gokú sujetándose de su grupo.

En un segundo los cuatro desaparecieron del lugar, Milk inclino la cabeza, mandando todos sus pensamientos para ayudar a su familia, Bulma tenia la misma expresión. Quienes más que ellas podían entenderse en su dolor de madre, de esposa, solo les quedaba esperar y orar que todo saliera bien.

Gohan viajaba con en un helicóptero a la casa de Bulma el cual era maneobrado hábilmente entra la lluvia por Videl, sintió rápidamente el ki de su padre trasladarse con los demás

- Si ya estoy atendiendo el problema – decía lo más natural posible Mr Satán por teléfono – ya trabajo en la localización de esa mujer para dirigirme para allá

- Mi papa ya se dirige al lugar – dijo Gohan

- ¿Iras con él? – pregunto Videl

A pesar de saber la respuesta no le pareció inadecuada la pregunta, de inmediato entendió al ver a su marido levantarse de su asiento y abrir la escotilla.

- - ¿Mr. Boo viene conmigo? – Dijo el joven – debemos ayudar a los demás contra esa mujer – Boo se levanto junto a él empujando un poco a Mr Satán – Reúnete con Pan y cuídense, nos veremos pronto

Fue lo último que dijo antes de saltar junto con el corpulento rosado, Videl había apartado la vista del camino para verlo partir, regreso la vista un poco afligida, reprimiendo algunas lágrimas de preocupación que querían nacer. Necesitaba confiar en que lo vería pronto, además su hija la necesitaba, no podía llegar a esa casa y verse débil ante tantos que parecían haberse habituado a esa situación.

Pero… aunque tenia confianza en él no dejaba de sentir un hoyo en su garganta, de inmediato se le vino una pregunta a su cabeza¿Cómo era posible que ella soportara esa sensación tantas veces¿Cómo es posible que su suegra soportara el dolor de ver a su marido e hijos ir a combatir con la incertidumbre de si los volvería a ver? Ella nunca podría ser como Milk.

Unos golpeteos interrumpieron su pesar, volteo rápidamente para ver a Gohan tocar la escotilla. Mr Satán le abrió y él entro para acercarse a Videl abrazándola fuertemente y besándola.

- No te preocupes, te prometo que volveré, aun me debes de contar que es lo que te aflige – dijo con una gran sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la joven.

Rápidamente salio para continuar el camino con Boo a toda velocidad. Videl sintió que su pesar se ahogaba con una nueva sensación, el amor, la emoción que experimentó con la despedida de Gohan.

El grupo de cuatro apareció a las puertas del gran castillo, los jóvenes se impresionaron un poco al admirar a su alrededor el mar donde las olas se encontraban como murallas alrededor de la fortaleza. Estaban sumidos en la profundidad, parecía que en cualquier momento las murallas caerían hundiéndolos en el océano. Por otro lado el castillo también era de admirarse, se levantaba majestuosamente por encima de sus murallas de agua, con una textura de cristal que Gothen no resistió de tocar.

- Vamos – dictó Vegeta tomando la iniciativa ante sus admirados compañeros – no venimos a ver

Caminaron atravesando una enorme entrada la cual admiraban también, el pasillo era amplio y solo llevaba a una sola salida. Vegeta iba caminando con su aire de realeza al frente seguido de Gokú y los chicos. La oscuridad del pasillo comenzó a abrirse al llegar a un extenso salón adornado a sus alrededores por columnas que se alzaban hasta una cúpula cristalina en lo alto.

- Guau! – expreso con asombro Gokú

- Sabia que vendrían – dijo la temblorosa voz de la tortuga

- Tortuga – dijo un poco animado Gothen - ¿tu sabes donde esta esa mujer?

- Esa mujer se llama Kira, y quiero advertirles antes de que se presenten con ella

- No hay nada que advertir – sentencio Vegeta – solo dinos donde esta para derrotarla

- Pero no pueden pelear contra ella

- Pero ella dijo que para que evitáramos que destruya la tierra debemos derrotarla – dijo Gokú inclinándose hacia el reptil un poco confundido

- Ella quiere al ser más poderoso – completó Trunks

- ¿Ustedes creen que lo son? – se escucho retumbar por todo el salón

Kira entro al recinto, los guerreros se pusieron en guardia dispuestos a atacar, la tortuga camino (lo más rápido que pudo) a su encuentro. Trunks y Gothen no pudieron evitar admirar la hermosa figura de la doncella que se delineaba entre la túnica blanca que caía, igualmente sus bellos ojos que en ese momento expresaban pasividad e indiferencia.

- ¿Ellos son a quienes esperabas? – dijo Kira a su amigo

- Ellos han luchado noblemente en varias ocasiones por salvar este planeta

- Mmm – expreso mientras analizaba a los cuatro hombres - ¿esos son los más poderosos de las raza humana? – pronuncio con burla – pero querido amigo eso ratifica que no son ninguna raza superior que merezca el absoluto perdón

- ¡Pero que dices! – dijo exasperado Vegeta - ¡Puedo derrotarte fácilmente¡Tu solo eres un insecto!

Kira entrecerró sus ojos y como un rayo Vegeta salio disparado golpeando contra las paredes del lugar bajo las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros.

- ¡Papa! – grito Trunks acercándose para auxiliarlo

- Que insolente – dijo Kira caminado al centro

El castillo comenzó a temblar, en el centro comenzó a elevarse lo que parecía ser un trono al cual Kira se acerco lentamente y sentándose

Gokú la miraba con detenimiento, vio de reojo a su compañero, Vegeta se impacto con mucho fuerza en el muro, él mostraba heridas que sugerían el derrumbe de la pared para esta no tenia ni un rasguño.

Nadie vio como sucedió… en un parpadeo… el cabello de Kira ni siquiera se movió¿Cómo lo hizo? El noble saiyayin la miraba tratando de entender quien era ella. No podía sentir su ki, así que no sabía si era maligno… pero aunque su presencia era imponente no percibía maldad en ella. ¿Cuál era su intención?

- Maldita – masculló Vegeta incorporándose

- ¿Papa? – dijo confundido Gothen esperando que le indicara que hacer

Kira apoyo su rostro en su mano flexionándose un poco como examinándolos con curiosidad, sin pronunciar nada… solo esperando sus reacciones.

- Papa, hay que atacarla – dijo Gothen

- ¿Piensan pelear conmigo? Que les hace pensar que pueden hacerlo – dijo fríamente Kira

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? – dijo Gokú confundiendo un poco a todos - ¿Cómo podemos evitar que destruyas a los humanos?

La mujer alzo sus cejas, Vegeta se levanto indignado¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntar?

- ¡No seas absurdo! – grito furioso Vegeta expulsando toda su energía y convirtiéndose en súper saiyayin - ¡Hay que derrotarla!

Vegeta se lanzo contra Kira con todo su poder para atacarla directamente, esta vez el cabello verde se ondulo pero solo por la ráfaga que provocaba el guerrero. Vegeta fue frenado en seco con un rayo electrocutando todo su cuerpo hasta perder su transformación y caer ante los pies de la mujer semi inconciente. Kira ni siquiera se inmuto.

- Entiende – dijo levantándose parándose junto al caído – Tu no eres el mas apto para defender a la tierra de mi

- Gothen vamos – indico Trunks dispuesto a atacar en lo que creyó el mejor momento

- ¡NO! – grito Gokú pero no pudo detenerlos

Los jóvenes se organizaron para atacar en conjunto como muchas veces practicaban en sus entrenamientos, "trabajo en equipo" decían ellos. La deidad ni siquiera dirigió su vista hacia ellos cuando dos columnas de hielo los aprisionaron dejando solo libre sus rostros, Kira se les acerco para tocar sus mejillas con ternura.

- Muchachos – dijo con ternura – deberían aprender de los errores de otros

Gokú se quedo perplejo analizando con los puños cerrados por impotencia ¿A que clase de poder se enfrentaban? Y más importante ¿Cómo enfrentarlo?

**Nota de la Autora.**

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, tomare el consejo de Shadir y le daré unas cuantas cachetadas a Gohan, espero no perder su interés.

Y muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias a Jenny que me presta su espacio, gracias amiga mía.


	8. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7: LA PROFUNDIDAD DEL OCÉANO

La lluvia seguía cayendo por todo el mundo, "un nuevo diluvio" decían algunos… no muy lejos de la realidad. A esa hora el sol debería estar brillando en la torre Karím, pero en cambio las nubes negras estaban acorde a la situación.

Los ojos rasgados del maestro Karím observaban a lo lejos, él sabia bien que sucedía, meditada y pensaba que hacer; él como parte latente del ecosistema sentía el dolor y frustración de Kira como sus demás congénitos, habilidad que los humanos habían dejado de utilizar, la habilidad de sentir el dolor de un planeta.

- Ellos no podrán hacerlo solos – concluyo para si – por su bien debo hacerlo

La angustia no dejaba quieta a Bulma la cual se paseaba de un lado a otro de la casa, mientras los demás trataban de beber té para intentar tranquilizarse.

- ¿Qué estará pasando? – preguntaba al aire la peliazul sin detenerse - ¿ya están peleando¡Esta espera me esta matando!

- Nada ganaras paseándote por todos lados – comento Klilyn

- ¡YO HAGO LO QUE SE ME PLAZCA! – Grito azotando su puño contra la mesa asustando al hombre

- Todos estamos tensos – dijo Milk con la voz un poco cortada

Las miradas se centraron en aquella mujer, aquella que ha sufrido con ellos desde el principio, donde en muchas ocasiones la mayor parte de la espera la pasaba desmayada… de hecho era la primera vez que no lo estaba.

Milk bebía un poco de té y miraba atentamente su reflejo en el liquido ignorando por competo las miradas de curiosidad de los demás, ella no estaba tranquila como los demás suponían… ¿Cómo estarlo? Simplemente oraba y mandaba todos sus deseos a su esposo

"por favor regresa pronto", "cuida a Gothen", "yo se que ustedes pueden", "por favor regresa a mi"

El silencio se interrumpió por el estruendo del helicóptero aterrizando.

Gokú estaba paralizado por una extraña indecisión, Kira acariciaba sensualmente los rostros de los chicos, como jugando con ellos, ignorando a un Vegeta que trataba de levantarse.

- Jóvenes y tiernos – les decía – tienen mucho que aprender – su mirada se volvió a Gothen – tu tienes la herencia de un enorme poder… bastante bueno debo admitir, pero no suficiente, igual que el tuyo – dijo al voltear a Trunks

Kira camino lentamente hacia Gokú, él no relajo su posición de defensa sin saber muy bien que hacer

- Tú tienes un buen poder, muy superior al de estos… pero muy decepcionante para lo que esperaba…

- Tonterías – dijo débilmente Vegeta, el cual naturalmente no se rendía - ¡KAKAROTTO QUE ESPERAS!

- El entiende de cierta manera ¿verdad? – Kira posiciono sus brazos abrazando ligeramente al hombre – sabes que no puedes pelear conmigo

Las manos de la mujer acariciaron levemente el torso del hombre buscando su corazón, después de analizar un poco sujetó su rostro con ternura, para ese momento Gokú relajo su defensa un poco, sabia que debía derrotarla pero también que ella no lo atacaría, no sentía maldad en ella… además necesitaba saber como enfrentarla

- Tu no eres el ser más poderoso de este planeta – dijo tiernamente

El dictamen sorprendió a todos, en especial a los jóvenes, ellos habían visto y oído como aquel guerrero había peleado varias veces hasta el máximo por defender al mundo de varios enemigos considerados invencibles. Vegeta vivió personalmente como Gokú peleaba con sus enemigos hasta rebasar sus límites en cada ocasión, limites que para su rango no eran ni soñados.

Kira se acerco a Vegeta con dulzura, este apenas podía moverse por los ataques recibidos, tomo su rostro con su mano por unos momentos para luego sentarse de nuevo en su trono.

- ¡Váyanse! – ordeno

Las columnas de hielo que sujetaban a los chicos se desvanecieron en gotas de agua, Vegeta recupero todo su poder como si hubiera comido una de las semillas del ermitaño pero ninguno de los presentes se movió.

Marron miraba atentamente la ventana cuando vio aterrizar el helicóptero, a sus nueve años conocía perfectamente a todas las amistades de sus padres.

- Mami es la esposa de Gohan – grito a los presentes

De forma inmediata Milk se levanto de su sitio asustando un poco a los que estaban en la mesa, la bebe la estaba cargando Klilyn en ese momento y pensó que la mujer la querría tomar, pero en realidad Milk quería ver a su hijo mayor de alguna manera confiaba en que él tendría un plan menos impulsivo que su padre… pero antes de abrir la puerta se paro para ver entrar solamente a Videl con Mr. Satán.

- ¿Gohan fue con los demás? – dijo tristemente sabiendo la respuesta

- Si, se fue junto con Boo para ayudar a su padre – explico Videl

Los ojos de Milk amenazaban con llorar inconsolablemente como siempre lo había hecho hasta el punto de caer desmayada, por el miedo… por la impotencia de simplemente quedándose esperando a que su amado regresara con bien y que para su desgracia no siempre sucedía, pero no pudo.

Unos brazos se lanzaron hacia ella con tanto terror como el que ella experimentaba, Videl no resistió más y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos abrazándose de Milk… se abrazo de ella con fuerza reconfortándose en su regazo, su suegra era lo más cercano a una madre para ella.

- Se fue, se fueron… ¿que voy a hacer si no regresa¿si no lo logran? Y yo… ¡y nosotras no podemos hacer nada! – dijo con desesperación la muchacha

La sorpresa inmovilizo a Milk por un momento, pero enseguida se abrazo de la joven, claramente sintió todo su dolor pues ella misma lo había padecido con algunos resultados desastrosos…Videl, como ella anteriormente, necesitaba de alguien que la apoyara… más bien necesitaban apoyarse

- Tienes una bebita que cuidar… y tienes que tener fe y confianza – pronuncio pensando en que lo hacia vacilante

Pero no era así, se oía como la mujer más fuerte, y esas palabras sin querer fortalecieron también a Bulma.

- Si tan solo supiéramos como están – dijo esta ultima sin tanto escándalo

- Para eso estoy yo aquí – se escucho decir

Tras el umbral de la puerta aun abierta una figura extraña apareció, el rostro que se encontraba allí asusto notablemente a Mr. Satán al verla… se trataba de Uranai baba.

- ¡No podemos irnos hasta salvar la tierra! – grito Trunks

- ¡No permitiremos que la inundes matando a todas las personas! – dijo Gothen

- Pero ustedes no pueden hacer nada – refuto Kira

- ¡Tonterías! – dijo Vegeta transformándose nuevamente - ¡Transfórmense para atacarla!

- Acaso no entiendes ni con golpes – dijo la mujer dirigiendo su vista hacia él – NINGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE EL PODER PARA DETENERME – grito con exasperación, dio un fuerte suspiro – Márchense antes de que me hagan enojar

¿Acaso estaba jugando? Pensó Vegeta, como se atrevía, el ki del príncipe se elevo al máximo a punto de atacar, pero fue llamado por Gokú. Sin más remedio se reunió con el grupo.

- No podemos atacarla así – susurro Gokú intentando armar algún plan

- ¿Entonces como pretendes que la detengamos? – dijo Vegeta irritado

- Al parecer ella no quiere pelear – sugirió Gothen – Quizá nos permita razonar con ella

Bajo protestas de Vegeta, se dispusieron a dialogar. Kira mostró una débil sonrisa para ella misma, la tortuga que se había mantenido al margen de la pelea se acerco junto al trono.

No muy lejos, Gohan y Boo volaban al máximo para acercarse al castillo, estaba confundido por el comportamiento de los ki´s, en un momento estaban al máximo y en otro en completo reposo. En vano había intentado contactarse con su maestro, Piccolo, pero este parecía ignorarlo.

- Allí hay algo – dijo Boo al ver el castillo

- Rápido – indico el joven apresurando la marca para encontrarse con los demás

Se introdujeron a la fortaleza y cruzaron el pasillo corriendo hasta encontrar la sala e interrumpir el momento cuando Gokú se disponía a hablar.

- ¿papa? – dijo confundido al ver la escena

- Hola Gohan – saludo despreocupadamente

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – dijo acercándose al grupo seguido de su voluminoso acompañante

- Otro visitante – dijo Kira levantándose nuevamente y acercándose a los recién llegados

Gohan no intento defenderse pues no entendía nada, Kira acerco su mirada a la suya sonrojándolo un poco por su belleza, esta lo toco en rostro y pecho e hizo lo mismo con Mr. Boo el cual era aun más despreocupado de los actos de ella.

- Buen intento – dijo sonriendo – pero ustedes tampoco se acercan a lo que esperaba… me decepcionas tortuga – dijo volteando a su amigo –¿ son todos los guerreros a los que tanto admiras?

- Bueno... – la tortuga no sabia como contestar

- Lastima, si estos son los que se creen los más poderoso no me queda más remedio… - comenzaba sentenciar pero fue interrumpida

- Espera – dijo un poco suplicante Gokú – responde como podemos salvar a la tierra

- Pero si a la tierra no le va a pasar nada – dijo confundiendo a todos – simplemente los seres que la habitan serán extintos para una nueva evolución

- ¡No! – corearon

- Debe de haber algo que hacer para evitarlo – indico Gohan – dinos que hacer¿tenemos que derrotarte?

Kira soltó una gran carcajada, sus compañeros antes llegados entendieron su burla

- Si no son lo que espero como los seres más poderos, mucho menos llegaran a ser capaz tan siquiera de enfrentarme… por favor¿los humanos son tan soberbios?

- ¡Dinos! – exigió Gokú ignorando la mirada de perplejidad de su hijo

- Quieren saber…

La esfera de la anciana mostraba estas escenas a los presentes en casa de Bulma dejándolos aun más confundidos de lo que estaban

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – se preguntaba Klilyn

- Al parecer están platicando – comento el anciano Roshi

- Eso es OBVIO – dijo Bulma - ¿Qué diablos esperan?

Kira aumento lo que parecería su ki aunque fue inadvertido en sensación, más en cambio del piso salieron unas nuevas columnas aprisionando a cada uno de los presentes sin darles ninguna oportunidad de reacción, solo dejando sus rostros libres.

- Les diré… lo que su corazón ruega por saber – dijo aproximándose a Boo que era el más cercano – no me gustan los rodeos.

Acercándose tiernamente toco la mejilla de Boo, parecía como si le susurrara al oído, el acto fue de unos segundos. El siguiente era Gohan, al verla avecinándose sintió un poco de nervio, cerro sus ojos al sentir su mano sobre su rostro y un raro cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos y se vio en un templo bajo el mar.

- Tienes muchas dudas – se escucho la sensual voz de Kira

Imágenes comenzaron a proyectarse en las aguas, aunque eran un poco borrosas Gohan pudo distinguir a Videl y su hija. Cuando hablaba por teléfono para decirle lo tarde que llegaría, cuando discutieron el la calle… en casa de su suegro, cuando se despidieron.

- Tienes un gran tesoro y no sabes que hacer con él…

- Pero… - quiso defenderse Gohan

- ¿Realmente estas seguro de tus palabras? – reto Kira pero Gohan no se atrevió a volver a hablar – el corazón de ella guarda muchos secretos y la forma en como te enfrentaste no es el modo de abrirlos – la imagen que reapareció fue cuando Videl huyó de él volando - ¿realmente la quieres?

- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo sin titubear

- ¿Entonces porque no lo demuestras?

Las ultimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza y sobre todo en el corazón de Gohan, la sensación volvió a aparecer y se vio de nuevo en el gran salón viendo sin ver como Kira se alejaba y se acercaba a Vegeta.

La misma experiencia fue experimentada por el guerrero, al verse sumergido las imágenes que presencio fue de los encuentros con Bulma, desde que empezó… su "relación"

- ¿Quién es ella? – se escucho de Kira con un tono un poco irónico

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Responde – exigió Vegeta

- Dime quien es ella para ti

- ¿para mí? – dijo un poco dudoso

- ¿Es otro triunfo logrado¿un pasatiempo?... ¿amor?

- ¡Déjate de tonterías y enfréntame!

- ¿Ella es una tontería?

Vegeta dudo, dudo como nunca pensó que lo haría frente a un enemigo, sintió lo mismo que alguna vez en una batalla cuando se dio cuenta de que por lo que protegía a la tierra era por una familia que sin darse cuenta había formado. La imagen que se presento mostraba a Vegeta abrazando y besando a aquella mujer.

- Al verte supongo que no has observado atentamente a esa mujer – Kira le mostró la imagen cuando Bulma había peleado por el mandado, cuando dejo salir a Trunks y cuando lloro en los brazos de Vegeta - ¿Sientes su dolor?... ¿sentirías perderla?

Las palabras de Kira hicieron sentir un incomodo pesar al guerrero, si no lograban detener a la diosa ella destruiría a los humanos, los saiyayin podrían sobrevivir… ¿pero Bulma?

Kira continúo su ritual y se acerco de la misma forma a Trunks para sumergirlo.

- No eres congruente – dijo confundiendo al chico – lo que sientes, con lo que haces con lo que dices…

- ¿De que estas hablando? – miro frente a el imágenes donde el trabajaba, salía a divertirse o la escuela – ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

- Más bien ustedes quieren respuestas¿no es así?... ¿Eres maduro? Porque tu corazón esta confundido en ese aspecto

- Claro que soy, casi soy un ejecutivo importante

- Pues creo que ese "casi" es mucho, el hombre no es más que un niño envuelto en historia… así que ¿vas a seguir engañándote?

Trunks se sintió mortalmente expuesto, sabía a que se refería Kira y eso le dio terror, él se había mantenido ocupado para no darse tiempo de pensar en ello… Escuela-Trabajo- Amigos, era su formula diaria, se la había inventado para manejar sus días… se sintió orgulloso de ello, maduro… engañándose con ello.

Al ver a Kira acercarse Gothen se puso muy nervioso, se sonrojo aun más que su hermano, cerro con fuerza los ojos al sentir su mano como si esperara un golpe, los abrió al sentirse extraño y miro a su alrededor la profundidad del océano.

- Tranquilo que no muerdo… - sen escucho de Kira, Gothen aun estaba nervioso - ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer¿Por qué estas empeñada en destruir a los humanos?

- No tienes porque cambiar el tema, me tienes miedo y no es por el hecho de ser poderosa…

Gothen observo reflejarse imágenes de cuando salía con Trunks, siempre hacia algo que echaba a perder las cosas y eso le avergonzaba bastante, bajo la cabeza sabiendo que a ella no podría engañarla.

- Que divertido – dijo sin que se oyera como burla – "el rey que finge ser rey"

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Gothen confundido

- Ya eres lo que quieres ser – explico con realce - ¿Por qué quieres tener miedo?

- ¿Quiero tener miedo? – pronunciando esto fue regresado a la realidad

Kira se acerco finalmente a Gokú, los rostros de los demás se mostraban confundidos lo que hizo desconfiar al saiyayin, ella le sonrió al acercar su mano a su rostro para hundirlo en su propio corazón.

Las imágenes que se mostraban eran tantas que se proyectaban por todo el oleaje, algunas con rapidez para darles paso a otras; batallas, desde niño, entrenamiento, muertes, alegrías, reuniones, de todo

- Que interesante – dijo Kira apareciendo lentamente junto al guerrero – tienes muchas cosas en tu corazón…

Gokú se limito a observarla junto con las imágenes, por alguna extraña razón no sentía que debía temerla, a pesar de que era ella quien amenazaba eso que tantas veces había defendido… ya saben nuestro querido Gokú, siempre positivo y guiándose por sus instintos.

- Realmente han defendido la tierra muchas veces – dijo Kira mientras observaba las batallas – Tu corazón esta tranquilo, tu preocupación es proteger… - analizo a Gokú – realmente lo lamento

La ilusión termino por completo, Kira dio un suspiro hondo y se sentó un poco desganada, contemplo a los guerreros mientras estos reaccionaban a la realidad, estaban en medio de un peligro como para seguir meditando, el primero en reaccionar fue Vegeta.

La bola de Cristal mostraba como Kira le susurraba uno a uno tardándose unos cuantos segundos, pero esos segundos eran suficientes…

- ¡Pero que esta haciendo! – dijo furiosa Bulma

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! – expreso Videl

- ¡GOKÚ COMO PERMITEN ESO¡No es más que una resbalosa! – grito exasperada Milk tomando a Klilyn de la camisa mientras la sacudía - ¡Debes ir a sacarlos de ahí!

- Pero yo no puedo hacer nada – respondió con un poco de temor – si ellos no pueden pelear contra ella creo que nadie lo podrá hacer

- Con lo enojadas que están las señoras parece que ellas podrían derrotarla – dijo divertida la pequeña Marron

- Cerca de la realidad – se escucho decir una voz felina sin que esta se presentara

Todos trataron de buscar la emanación de la voz sin éxito, se extrañaron de la oración, ni siquiera notaron en la esfera de cristal como Kira se apaciguaba sentándose de nuevo en su trono.

**Nota de la Autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en lo personal hubiera querido explicar esto de otra manera pero no encontré como, esto fue lo más sencillo y entendible que se me ocurrió. Gracias por sus comentarios… por cierto ya se acerca el final.


	9. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8: DOLOR

Los saiyayin miraban intrigados y con cierta impotencia a la mujer frente a ellos, los jóvenes y Vegeta trataban de romper las columnas que los aprisionaban.

No podían concebir que ni siquiera pudieran enfrentarse a ella.

Solo una mujer… ni siquiera los tocaba y ya eran derrotados… no podían impedir que actuara.

Vegeta no podía soportar la impotencia que sentía… derrotado sin siquiera poder pelear, se transformo elevando todo su ki hasta lo que más pudo concentrándose en poder destrozar la columna. En otras ocasiones esa emanación hubiera destrozado montañas que estuvieran cerca de él, no aquí. Sus músculos no estaban completamente aprisionados, de hecho estaban cómodos en su prisión, pero no lograban salir de ahí.

- Tortuga ¿estos son todos a los que esperabas? – pregunto con decepción

- Kira… por favor no lo hagas – suplico el animal

- Realmente esperaba más, yo se bien que ellos no son humanos… bueno, algunos no completamente, los tome en consideración por ti querido amigo. Pero no me convences, esta tierra cambiara – Kira se levanto de su asiento

Por unos instantes los hombres pudieron ver en ella la dulzura y tristeza que expresaba, parecía que realmente quería que la convencieran veían en sus ojos su desilusión. Pero al levantarse su aire de deidad lleno el ambiente, debía hacerlo, la lluvia que había estado un poco tranquila volvió a agitarse.

Las nubes se convirtieron en un amenazante manto negro, el agua caía más agresivamente, el aire golpeaba implacable todo a su paso, los rayos comenzaron a aumentar y llegar a la tierra. Las voces de los guerreros pedían una oportunidad, aumentaron sus esfuerzos por liberarse pero no lograban ningún cambio.

En las ciudades algunos árboles caían, los espectaculares de los anuncios se desgarraban y aplastaban automóviles. Yamcha había estado cerca para ayudar a unos cuantos que aun continuaban en las calles. Las miradas de los guerreros concientes de Gokú suplicaban al cielo que pronto lo solucionara, su confianza siempre estaba en aquellos saiyayin, los más poderosos, sin saber que esta vez eran completamente inútiles.

- ¡Kira detente! – gritaba la tortuga inútilmente

La mujer se comenzaba a elevarse lentamente, la cúpula en lo alto del salón desapareció sintiéndose enseguida la furia del viento y lluvia afuera. El viento formo un alo alrededor de Kira, esta comenzó a brillar de un tono naranja concentrando su energía.

- ¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS! – grito Gokú con desesperación - ¡DETENTE!

- Realmente lo siento – dijo ella cerrando los ojos para concentrarse más

Levanto las manos para comenzar a expulsar toda su furia… De sus ojos resbalaron gotas de lágrimas que pudieron confundirse con la lluvia que azotaba.

Kira había visto en el corazón de Gokú lo bueno que era, él siempre considerando a todos, sobre todo a la tierra, que aunque no había nacido en ella la protegía como el tesoro más precioso. Procurando contagiar de esa amabilidad a los demás a su alrededor… pero le faltaba algo, le faltaba aun más fuerza en su corazón para lograr convencerla, ella misma hubiera querido que fuera suficiente.

Las represas comenzaban a romperse… Aunado al agua, la tierra comenzó a temblar, las montañas a desgarrarse…

- ¡Kira! – grito una nueva voz que llamo la atención de la diosa.

Bajo los brazos, tranquilizando un poco la tempestad, buscando a esa voz tan conocida…

- ¿Karim? – pronuncio

El umbral de la puerta fue atravesado por la pequeña figura felina, venia corriendo para impedir la destrucción, se acerco lo más que pudo a la mujer.

- ¡Sabes que existe el ser que quieres! – grito - ¡La sientes!

- Pero… no puedo hacer nada – dijo sin bajar de los aires

- ¡SIENTES EL DOLOR QUE LE CAUSAS¡Ya la conoces¡¿POR QUÉ NO LE DAS LA OPORTUNIDAD?!

Kira bajo su mirada como sintiendo el reproche, quiso ignorarla por la ira… la ira que le causo ver como se ha dañado tantas veces su querida tierra, el odio por querer destruir esa raza la cegó y quiso ignorar el gran dolor de ese poderoso ser. Una parte de ella quería destruir la raza con toda la rabia que los actos de ellos le habían despertado, pero su corazón amable sufría por eso.

- ¡Tú puedes traerla hasta aquí! – continuo el anciano maestro, notaba que aun lo lograba convencerla de todo - ¡DATE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VOLVER A TENER ESPERANZA!

La mirada de la joven expresaba gran confusión, bajo su cabeza derrotada y comenzó a descender a la tierra, la tormenta no cesaba en fuerza al igual de que la energía a su alrededor.

El viento hizo un remolino al centro del lugar en él una sombra comenzó a distinguirse, esta se fue tomando la forma particular bajo el asombro de todos los presentes.

Los ojos de los saiyayin se abrieron más al distinguir la forma… no podía ser verdad.

Si existía quien detuviera la furia de Kira, pero era realmente increíble lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Cuando los aires se disiparon dejaron ver a tres personas, estas se sujetaban una de otra con gran confusión y miedo. "¿Dónde estamos?" fue la primera y obvia expresión, con confusión miraban a su alrededor, el lugar era de una belleza sin igual pero la lluvia y los estruendos sumado a la desorientación era desesperante. Observaron a las personas de su alrededor y su reacción se intensifico.

- ¿Ellas? – pronuncio perplejo Vegeta

Bulma, Videl y Milk corrieron hacia sus seres queridos con desesperación. Milk corrió a abrazar a Gokú (bueno, como podía), por un momento olvido donde se encontraban, su corazón estaba completamente concentrado en tenerlo entre sus brazos dejando la preocupación que lo presionaba en el olvido. Ella derramo unas lágrimas mientras frotaba su rostro contra el de su marido.

De un golpe recordó la situación, también sus hijos estaban en peligro, se aparto de Gokú para abrazar a Gothen mirando también a Gohan, pero este era abrazado por Videl con igual emoción que como lo abrazaría ella. Bulma estaba junto a Trunks y observando a Vegeta, Videl también se atendía de observar a Mr. Boo.

- ¿Qué les ha pasado? – pregunto Bulma con miedo al contemplar la prisión de Cristal.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto con preocupación Videl a Gohan

- No se preocupen – dijo levemente optimista Gokú

- ¡Estás loco! – expreso molesta Milk – ¿no se han visto¡Están atrapados¡¿Qué esta pasando?!

- Es la única forma de mantenerlos tranquilos – interrumpió Kira

Las miradas de las recién llegadas voltearon a verla, la habían ignorado al ver a su familia, la examinaron rápidamente con cierto temor, por un segundo no tenían idea de quien era aquella mujer.

- ¡Tu! – expresaron

Era la mujer que habían visto en la pantalla de televisión y después en la esfera de Urani Baba, era la deidad que iba a destruir la tierra… pero también era una mujer…

Milk corrió rápidamente hacia ella, la furia que sintió no la dejo pensar con lógica. Si lo hubiera hecho habría imaginado su poder al ver a Gokú y los demás aprisionados, al ser ella quien causaba tal cambio en la naturaleza con lógica se supondría que es alguien invencible… pero no le importo…

Movida por la fuerza de los celos se abalanzó contra ella para propinarle una bofetada…

Escucho que sus hijos y Gokú la llamaron para que se detuviera, pero cuando lo hizo lo único que podían percibir sus ojos era su mano en el rostro de Kira el cual estaba levemente inclinado por el golpe.

En los rostros de todos los presentes la sorpresa era notable, en todo el tiempo ahí nadie había podido acercarse a ella.

- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! – Grito con ira Milk - ¿Cómo es posible que una diosa trate de aniquilar todo en la tierra?... ¡Se supone que debes protegerla¡¿Por qué quieres acabar con toda la belleza que tiene?!... ¡Y COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR DE ESA MANERA A MI QUERIDO GOKÚ!

Los guerreros agregaron a su sorpresa un poco de temor, el acto de Milk podía despertar aun más la furia de Kira… pero para su admiración esta no reacciono de ninguna manera.

Milk tenia una gran rabia reprimida, la devastación, sus hijos y esposo en peligro, los celos… después de desahogarse bajo su mano y miro con detenimiento a la mujer frente a ella, recordó toda la lógica y temió por sus actos, dio un paso atrás con miedo… pero noto la tristeza en el rostro de aquella y unas cristalinas lágrimas que calmaron su ira.

Kira levanto de nuevo su rostro, las columnas que aprisionaban a sus victimas fueron disueltas, Milk se reunió con su grupo esperando la reacción de la deidad.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto temerosa Videl

- El ser más poderoso de la raza humana no necesariamente tiene que tener fuerza física – comenzó a explicar el maestro Karim – Debe tener un corazón tan fuerte y valiente como el de un Dios.

- ¿De que esta hablando? – expreso confuso Gothen

- El ser más poderoso ha estado siempre apoyando silenciosamente cada batalla que se tiene, ayuda de una manera sutil… pero sin su contribución no serian capaz de alcanzar siempre la victoria – continuo el felino maestro

Hubo un silencio de confusión entre todos¿Qué quería decir el maestro Karim?

- ¿Ustedes nos han ayudado en las batallas? – pregunto escéptico Vegeta

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto un poco inocente Gohan recibiendo enseguida un codazo de Videl

- Yo he combatido contigo cuando eres el "gran saiyaman" – dijo con molestia

- Pero tu contribución no ha sido de relevancia en las victorias – continuo sin razonar siquiera lo que decía

- ¿Quieres decir que mi contribución no sirve de nada¡¿Qué soy solamente una madre que no ha de volver a ser útil?!

- Yo no he dicho eso – contesto con cierto asombro…

- Bulma inventa cosas para ayudar – comento Mr. Boo con su aire de infante

- Es cierto – comento Trunks – mama fue quien invento el radar del dragón

- Sin esos deseos en ocasiones los hubieran derrotado – dijo Gothen - ¡Ella debe ser el ser que Kira quiere enfrentar! – dijo con cierta emoción

Pero esa emoción por nadie fue compartida, Bulma miro con terror a sus compañeros, a su hijo… a Vegeta, no sabia exactamente que decir o sentir¿ella el ser que debía enfrentar a una diosa¿Debía sentirse honrada¿Aterrada?

- ¿yo? – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar – p-pero ¿Cómo voy a enfrentarla?

- ¡¿Cómo va a ser ella el ser más poderoso?! – dijo irritado Vegeta - Por favor, son tonterías… ¡E-Ella no puede ser!

Más que sentirse ofendida, como Videl momentos antes, Bulma sintió un gran desconcierto. A diferencia de Milk o Videl, ella jamás en su vida había luchado como lo hacían sus amigos, la mayoría de las veces se había librado del peligro gracias a sus instrumentos, sus capsulas; pero realmente nunca por merito propio.

Kira los miraba atentamente, después de las palabras de Karim los "invitados" se habían reunido a debatir sin prestar mucho interés por ella, y ella se mantenía como estatua.

Gokú se mantenía callado ante las justificaciones de Vegeta y propuestas de Gohan, miro de reojo a Kira y no pudo ver ninguna expresión en su rostro… aquella ira, confusión, tristeza, sensualidad… nada era expresado en ese momento, quizá esperaba que intentaran convencerla para poder reaccionar.

- ¿Pero como se enfrentaría a ella? – pregunto Trunks – Vaya, la hemos atacado directamente… quizá solo se necesite una plegaria o algo así, al fin y al cabo es una diosa…

Las miradas se volvieron de nuevo a Kira, pero esta seguía sin inmutarse, voltearon a ver a la tortuga pero esta se expreso con un tímido "no lo sé", el último era Karim…

- La bondad y pureza de ese ser debe ser entregada como tributo, así el corazón de la deidad será apaciguado y la devastación será interrumpida – dijo solemnemente el maestro

- ¿"Entregada?" – enfatizo Gohan – Quiere decir… ¿un sacrificio?

Karim guardo silencio que fue tomado como una afirmación…

- ¡NO! – exclamo enérgicamente Vegeta sujetando a Bulma - ¡Eso no será!

Kira camino hacia su trono con una expresión de meditación, comenzó a ocultar sus emociones ante aquello mortales, se sentó en su trono con la actitud que debió presentar desde un principio, de omnipotencia.

- Si acepto ese tributo perderían a dos vidas con ella, seria una lastima

- ¿dos vidas? – pronunciaron confundidos…

Los pensamientos trataban de acomodarse para entender la oración… ¿dos vidas?

Como un flechazo él revivió una serie de imágenes que en su momento no comprendió… furia sin razón, cambio de humor, depresión, malestar… lo paso por alto sin recordar que ya había pasado…

- ¿Estas embarazada? – pronuncio Vegeta confundiendo a todos…

Ella también lo había pasado por alto, eso explicaba muchas cosas… no era solamente el estrés, era que nuevamente estaba embarazada.

Bulma se llevo la mano a la boca tratando de ocultar el sobre salto, embarazada de nuevo de aquel hombre, un bebe en el peligro en el que estaba… ella no debería estar ahí.

La confusión se apodero de todos, ahora menos podían dejar que se sacrificara, debía de existir otra manera, otra manera de complacer a Kira…

- ¡Yo lo haré! – grito Gothen mientras corría ante Kira

- ¡Gothen! – dijo con miedo Milk al verlo correr, pero Gokú la sujeto – pero…

Miro a su marido esperando una explicación de porque dejaba que su hijo se arriesgara, pero solo vio en sus ojos la decisión que lo caracterizaba en los momentos de tensión.

- Si quieres un sacrificio tómame a mi – dijo al estar ante ella, se inclino como reverencia – toma mi vida si la necesitas, pero no destruyas a la humanidad

- Ya me perdiste el miedo – expreso Kira mirando con atención al chico que regreso su mirada a ella – y quiero que recuerdes bien este sentimiento que es tu verdadero ser… es muy noble de tu parte, y es natural, pero no es tu vida la que debo tomar, solamente la vida del ser destinado es la que puede ser entregada

- N-no, no es posible, debe de haber otra forma – dijo Gohan – debe de haber otra forma sin dejar que nadie muera

- Pero no morirá – interrumpió Kira para sorpresa de todos – pasara a ser parte de esta tierra para protegerla al igual que muchos espíritus antes, supongo que pensaban en lo que llaman las esferas del dragón – dijo observando especialmente a Gokú – pero esa magia no funcionara

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – interrumpió Videl – el que sea el sacrificio no podrá revivir

- No, se convertirá en otro ente de este planeta

La indecisión fue creciendo en todos, si era posible, quien debía de sacrificarse lo perderían para siempre, no podría ser como en otras ocasiones donde la vida de sus seres amados podía ser rescatada de la muerte.

Tenían que aceptar la difícil decisión de escoger entre la muerte de la humanidad o la perdida de un ser muy amado… era algo que nadie en el mundo pude decidir fácilmente.

**Nota de la Autora:**

Con la tristeza de que este es el penúltimo capitulo, en el próximo será el final… como realmente el final es muy rápido, agregare ahí mismo un pequeño epilogo… espero les guste el final.

Me siento casi regañada y revisada por shadir, pero tiene razón, los dedos se me van... gracias por tus comentarios. También gracias kyoto, creo que me entendiste muy bien...

Gracias por leer esta historia, muchas gracias Jenny por tu espacio


	10. Capitulo 9

Bien, este es el ultimo capitulo, espero les guste, me encantarían sus comentarios para enriquecer más mi forma de narrar.

He puesto unas frases, que no me quiero robar de su autor original, las leí por ahí:

Samuel Jonson

Autor de los Miserables

CAPITULO 9: EL SACRIFICIO

Un sacrificio, era lo que se necesitaba para salvar a la tierra, el pensamiento de rabia se presento, tantas veces haber arriesgado su vida para salvar su hogar… y en un momento debían de perder a alguien amado para continuar salvándolo.

Realmente no era justo.

Y no eran los guerreros los que debían sacrificarse que tantas veces lo habían hecho, debía de ser una de aquellas que uno tanto amaba… uno de ellos sentiría el dolor más grande que se pudieran imaginar experimentar.

¿Pero quien¿Quién se sacrificaría¿Quién perdería…?

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pues en su corazón sabía que debía de hacer lo correcto, aunque le costara su vida… perder a su familia, dejar solo al hombre que amaba con todo su corazón, pero esa era la razón más fuerte por la que debía de hacerlo.

Con miedo a arrepentirse, o que él la detuviera, decidió correr con todas sus fuerzas, su entrenamiento, aunque poco, le había dado una excelente condición física, pero no sabia si seria capaz de alejarse y evitar que la detuvieran. Los segundos que le tomo su indecisión se hacían cada vez más pesados… corrió sin más.

Al verla correr de su lado para dirigirse al peligro él no supo que pensar¿correr a detenerla? La tierra estaba en peligro… ¿Evitarlo gritándole? Su garganta se congestiono con un nudo…. En un choque su cerebro recibió muchas imágenes, tantas veces él había hecho lo mismo sin pensarlo… nunca se había imaginado como sentía ella cuando él lo hacia, comprendió que debía haber alargado los momentos felices. Si bien no podía dejar la responsabilidad de salvar la tierra, los pocos momentos de paz debieron haber sido aprovechados al máximo… no con más entrenamiento, para eso había momento bastante… Seria hipócrita querer detenerla, él no se hubiera detenido.

Realmente debía ser un ser muy poderoso para soportar tantas veces el mismo dolor sin poder hacer nada… sabiendo que no podía hacer nada…

Siendo uno de los guerreros más poderosos en ese momento se sintió tan débil… tan inútil, nunca en toda su vida, ni en la muerte, había tenido esa sensación, una angustia revuelta con miedo e indecisión

- ¡MAMA! – escucho gritar de sus hijos y de un golpe su mente regreso a la realidad

- Milk – dijo apenas perceptible, su voz casi no le respondía - ¡MILK! – grito de golpe corriendo de inmediato hasta ella.

Gokú se paro frente a ella interponiendo su paso a pocos pasos de Kira, intercambiaron miradas, pero el guerrero no sabia que decir…

- Se que no me detendrás – dijo tiernamente la mujer acariciando su mejilla

- Debe de haber otra forma – afirmo sin creerlo

- Mi querido Gokú, me has hecho la mujer más feliz… estoy muy orgullosa de ser la esposa del gran guerrero Gokú – Milk lo abrazo con un poco de temor a no poder soltarlo – Espero poder demostrarte mi presencia, pues siempre estaré junto a ti…

Gokú la abrazo fuertemente… ¿Cómo podía ella superar ese sentimiento? Se sentía muy culpable, pero a la vez igualmente orgulloso de ella… tenía que dejarla ir, la soltó sabiendo que le facilitaría el soltarlo. Ella se acerco y lo beso como pocas veces se besaban, con verdadero amor sabiendo que no se volverían a ver…

Milk camino hacia Kira

Gothen no lo aceptaba, Gohan solo se limito a cerrar con toda su fuerza sus puños tratando así de contener las ganas de detenerla, Videl lo abrazo llorando por su dolor y el propio; pero su hermano menor no podía… corrió para detenerla pero fue interceptado por su padre que tuvo que someterlo y tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Kira estaba frente a Milk… dio un profundo suspiro.

- Sabia que existías… - confeso – pero no quería que te entregaras, ellos te hubieran salvado, se refugiarían en el templo del cielo, así toda su familia y amigos se salvarían de mi devastación, aunque debo los demás humanos no revivirían por su magia pues les hubiera sucedido lo que tu vas a pasar…

- Eso no seria justo – dijo Milk con cierta seguridad – yo se que cada quien recibe su propio castigo, y no es justo que paguen inocentes por culpables.

- Han tratado terriblemente a esta hermosa tierra. – dijo brillando de nuevo en sus ojos el dolor

- Todo lo que hacen tienen sus consecuencias, tarde o temprano aprenderán o sufrirán por sus propios errores, han que tener fe en ellos.

- Yo ya no tengo ninguna esperanza en los humanos

- Es necesario esperar, aunque la esperanza haya de verse siempre frustrada, pues la esperanza misma construye una dicha, y sus fracasos, por frecuentes que sean, son menos horribles que se extinción.

Su frase tuvo cierto impacto en Kira, pero esta comenzó lo que seria el ritual.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que harás? – dijo Kira tomando los hombros de Milk – tu cuerpo y tu alma serán fusionadas con la vida del planeta, no morirás, pero tampoco regresaras a la vida que tenias

- Lo se, y estoy lita – dijo derramando lágrimas sabiendo a lo que renunciaba – quiero salvar este mundo para mi familia

- Muy bien, acepto tu tributo

De un solo movimiento atrajo a Milk hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente, la energía alrededor de Kira volvió a intensificarse, su cabello y el de Milk ondeaban por la braveza, la energía de Kira fue pasando a ella y ambas destellaban la tenue luz anaranjada elevándose poco a poco por los aires.

La lluvia no se había aminorado, el viento las envolvió en un remolino que las fue elevando hasta salir de la cúpula, sobre mar abierto.

Milk se abrazo a Kira tratando de dejarse llevar por ese ser, su corazón ya no sentía temor, la inundo un profundo estado de serenidad y paz, dejo que aquella diosa la usara para salvar ese tan querido hogar.

La luminosidad de ambas aumento hasta que su silueta se perdiera de enfoque, los presentes solo veían un ovalo de luz sobre ellos con una gran admiración y a la vez dolor. Las lágrimas de Videl, Trunks, Bulma y Gohan caían sigilosamente aunque este ultimo con un tanto de rabia; más sin en cambio Gothen batallaba con su padre, quería evitarlo, gritaba por que se detuviera… por que lo soltaran… hasta que cayó de rodillas derrotado sollozando inconsolable… Gokú solo calló, un silencio sepulcral para todos en especial para el menor de los hijos.

El ovalo de luz seguía destellando, poco a poco la lluvia comenzó a cesar, los viento a detener su furia, al igual que la tierra calmo su ira…

- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO HACES NADA?! – reclamó Gothen a su padre - ¡DETENLAS¡SÁLVALA! – se propino contra el sujetándolo de la ropa – ¡NO LA DEJES MORIR!

- Fue la decisión de ella, hay que aceptarla

- ¡NO TE IMPORTA QUE MUERA¿¡ACASO NO LA QUIERES?!

- Con todas mis fuerzas… - pronuncio Gokú sin perder la vista del ovalo de luz – Se la responsabilidad de salvar vidas, yo no me detendría de hacerlo, no puedo quitarle el derecho de realizarlo

Antes de que Gothen pudiera volver a gritarle, su atención fue atraída de nuevo al ovalo de luz, este comenzó a brillar con más intensidad, como si fuera a explotar… hasta que de un golpe se disipo a todas direcciones como un manto sobre toda la tierra. Los pocos desastres que aun se estaban desatando cesaron de golpe, el sol comenzó a brillar en la parte que le correspondía mientras que del otro lado del mundo la luna y las estrellas lucían con un ímpetu de felicidad.

Donde antes estuviera la luz, solo quedaba una figura difusa, al parecer agotada, que comenzó a descender entre una neblina gris al centro del salón… hasta sentarse de en el trono.

Gothen corrió hacia ahí movido por la ira y dolor, dispuesto a perder su vida con tal de vengarse de quien le despojara de la mujer más importante de su vida. Aunque la neblina cubría parte del salón esto no le impidió llegar hasta los pies de aquella mujer…

Una sensación llego impactando a Gokú, sus ojos se abrieron al sentir… aun sin ver, corrió con mayor rapidez para llegar antes de que su hijo cometiera una tontería. Logro llegar antes de que Gothen la golpeara con la energía que produjo, la esfera de energía golpeo el trono destrozándolo, haciendo también que la neblina que los cubría se disipara…

Antes de vislumbrar bien, solo vieron la silueta de Gokú cargándola… pero al distinguir bien la escena no daban crédito a creerlo…

- ¿Mama? – pronuncio Gohan entre sorpresa y alivio

- ¿P-pero? – se preguntaban todos

Gokú sostenía en brazos tiernamente a Milk, se inclino para apoyarla en una rodilla, se encontraba desmayada, la acaricio en el rostro para despertarla. Sus grandes ojos oscuros se abrieron con delicadamente…

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo casi susurrando

Las lágrimas comenzaron a nacer y resbalar por sus mejillas antes de poder contestar… se abrazo con fuerza

- Ella no quería privar al mundo de mi presencia… - dijo entre sollozos – dijo que aun no era tiempo de irme…

El abrazo se intensificó por el miedo del hubiera… ¿Qué hubiera sido? El miedo de que ya no hubieran tenido la oportunidad de volver a abrazarse…

Sin esperar más sus hijos también corrieron hacia ella…

Nunca se aprecia tanto algo hasta que se lo ve perdido.

Después de diluvio caído la gente salió de sus casas al observar que el sol salía de nuevo, la alegría los inundo, un nuevo amanecer trae consigo una nueva oportunidad.

Aunque la naturaleza les dio una fuerte lección, los desastres ocurridos no fueron solucionados con la facilidad como la lluvia ceso; tardarían mucho tiempo en construir lo que se destruyo, pero con trabajo y el apoyo entre todas las cosas se solucionarían de nuevo… el tiempo sana las heridas.

"Debemos usar el tiempo creativamente, y darnos cuenta por siempre que el tiempo es esperanza" Matin Luther King Jr.

FIN

**EPILOGO**

El esplendor del amanecer era gratificante, las montañas eran iluminadas poco a poco por los rayos del sol, la vida parecía surgir mientras que para una parte de ella era hora de descansar.

Han pasado unos meses desde el encuentro con Kira…

La familia de Gokú y la familia de Vegeta se reunirían en casa de este ultimo para una reunión, comer, divertirse, convivir…

Todo el grupo de guerreros, como era costumbre, se reunían en el jardín del interior de la gran casa, reuniéndose en pequeños grupos para platicar las buenas nuevas.

Gokú acababa de llegar con su familia, él fue directo a la comida, Gothen fue llamado por Trunks.

- ¡Milk! – Llamo Bulma desde la parrilla – Te aparte un plato antes de que los hombres se terminen todo

Ella presentaba un avanzado vientre de embarazo y procuraba no acercarse al calor del fuego.

- ¿Cómo has estado¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Bien, en lo que cabe – dijo mirando de reojo para ver que nadie escuchara – aunque aquí entre "nos", ese testarudo me ha ayudado bastante… aunque lo niegue… ya sabes como es – dijo riéndose

- Me alegra

Trunks le guardaba un asiento a su amigo a un lado de un árbol, junto con una porción de comida

- Por cierto, te manda muchos saludos Dacíl, que haber cuando la llamas

- Ha, es cierto, lo que pasa es que mi madre me checa bastante las llamadas, pero si la vez antes le dices que no se me ha olvidado – dijo Gothen dando un bocado a una hamburguesa

- Me sorprende tu actitud – dijo dando un codazo a su amigo – antes solo te ponías nervioso tan solo con hablar de chicas

- Bueno, creo que me sirvió el enfrentarme a una… - expreso un tanto triste

- Si – confirmo Trunks meditando también en lo que ella les había enseñado

Gohan andaba por todas partes presumiendo a su bebe, Pan ya se sostenía un poco así que le gustaba jugar un tanto más rudo. Se acerco a su antiguo maestro

- Por cierto señor Piccolo, he tenido una duda – dijo Gohan – Aquella vez que trataba de llamarlo para la batalla ¿Por qué no respondía?

- ¿No lo sabes?

- Usted sabia en que resultaría, no es así

Piccolo solo se limito a asentir con su seguridad característica, Videl se acerco a ellos un tanto tímida… o más bien nerviosa

- Gohan… me gustaría hablar un momento contigo en privado

- Claro – dijo despreocupadamente – Me la cuida un momento – dijo entregándole a su maestro la pequeña

- P-pero… - expreso Piccolo sin poder rehusarse y recibió a la pequeña que lo miraba divertida

Caminaron a lo más privado que encontraron, donde no los interrumpieran, Videl estaba decidida a cerrar lo que había abierto, o por lo menos a intentarlo.

- Estoy lista – dijo enfrentando a su marido

- ¿Lista para que? – expreso confundido

- Para responderte lo que me molesta, lo que quiero – dijo tratando de no bajar la mirada, es increíblemente difícil decir los sentimiento… - He estado molesta por muchas cosas, no me gusta que trabajes hasta tarde en el hospital… no porque tenga celos – dijo rápidamente – si no más bien porque me siento un poco sola… además, me comparas constantemente con tu madre y eso no es justo, yo me he educado diferente y trato de aprender de ella pero nunca seré igual – continuo tratando de hablar lo más rápido posible por miedo a que la garganta se le cerrara, era un discurso que había practicado para expresarse correctamente - … Pero yo creo que la raíz de todo… bueno lo que yo realmente quiero

Tal como había temido, la garganta se le comenzaba a congestionar, por mucho que lo quisiera, o la confianza que le tenia, no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de vergüenza… de orgullo quizás… Gohan la abrazo para apaciguar su nerviosismo, y ella lo recibió…

- Demuéstrame que me quieres – dijo al fin – demuéstrame detalles… yo no soy tan fuerte como tu madre, te necesito

- Y yo a ti – le susurro abrazándola con fuerza para protegerla entre sus brazos

La comida, el baile, las bromas y las risas se extendieron por la tarde hasta la hora de que cada uno tuvo que regresar a sus hogares.

Las tonalidades naranjas adornaban el paisaje, el atardecer era relativamente rápido, otro día más estaba por terminar para caer en el manto protector de la noche.

Gokú se bañaba como acostumbraba a las afueras de su casa, Gothen aprovechaba que su madre estaba fuera para hablar por teléfono… Milk se encontraba tendiendo una ropa para que se oreara antes de guardarla.

El horizonte aun se pintaba del tono calido mientras el cielo ya se teñía de negro, Milk recordaba esa luz con cariño, el abrazo de Kira expresaba ternura…

"El futuro tiene muchos nombres… para los débiles es lo inalcanzable, para los temerosos lo desconocido, para los valientes es la oportunidad… nunca dejes de luchar…"

Recordó las palabras de Kira antes de que esta desapareciera, una ráfaga de aire la abrazo y sintió más viva la calidez… la presencia de Kira.

- No de decepcionare – dijo al viento

Gokú se acerco a ella abrazándola por detrás levantándola un poco

- No vuelvas a hacerme eso – dijo en tono de broma

- Seria justo que te pidiera lo mismo ¿no? – dijo Milk – pero se que no podrías mantener tu promesa

Él se pido expuesto y solo le quedo hacer un gesto de avergonzado… era cierto, él nunca dejaría de luchar, y ella nunca dejaría de apoyarlo…


End file.
